Loved all along
by pink.love.rocks
Summary: Naurto unconsciously tells Hinata that he loves her. Hinata of course is thrilled. Ino and Sakura arrange their first "date." What decision will Naruto make when he is faced with breaking Hinata's heart or telling her the truth about what he holds?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! Please please please review. Come on I said please like three times!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters related to the manga or the show... Darn!! I wanted to own Hinata she rocks! **

"Please hang on," she whispered to his ear.

He lay still in her arms, his eyes barely open. Sweat beads hung on his face, trailing their way down through the shape of his face. Tears glistened in her eyes and they fell landing on his orange jumpsuit that was now torn and ripped. She looked away tears flowing down her angelic face.

He reached up and grazed her chin with his warm hand, turning her face to look at him. "Hinata… I love you," he said wincing.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered, her voice was barely audible.

_What did he just say?! Don't faint, don't faint. _

"You… you didn't stutter when you said my name," Naruto said quietly smiling despite the gash on his lip. Hinata stared at him in complete shock. Her already shaking body shook more violently now.

_I MUST NOT FAINT!! I have to get him to the village..._

"HINATA!" called a voice from the trees. Kiba approached running toward Hinata. He stopped in front of her gasping for breath.

"Hinata I was looking all over for-" he stopped short absorbing the scene in front of him with wide eyes. He stared at Naruto lying in Hinata's arms. He looked from Naruto to Hinata. Hinata's face was full of anguish and desperation. She was covered in scratches and she appeared to have several kunai wounds. Men lay everywhere with kunai in their backs and some lay unconscious on the ground.

"K-Kiba… I… we w-were attacked." Hinata muttered. Kiba looked away for a second. Akamaru wined.

"Come on let's get him out of here," Kiba said urgently.

Running through the trees, Kiba held a limp Naruto on his back and Hinata ran beside Kiba, glancing every once in a while at Naruto. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing. Tears threatened to fall, but Hinata held them back turning forward to look ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke in the hospital. He had seen this white room so many times. The window shades were down, but the sun shone through reflecting off of the white sheets. He often came in after training to get some treatment for scratches, and chat with Sakura.

Naruto attempted to sit up. He grunted in pain as he pushed himself upright.

"You had better stay still," Kiba said laughing slightly. "You can't rest even for a minute can you?" he added as he walked over to the bed.

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed startled.

"Look, if you don't want me here I'll leave. I wouldn't have come anyway, but Hinata insisted that I come. " Joked Kiba. Hinata blushed lightly. She was sitting in a chair near the window fumbling with her fingers.

"H-how are y-you feeling N-Naruto?" she asked quietly.

"Are you kidding?! I feel great! Better than ever. Believe it!" Naruto responded smiling.He winced slightly as he shifted in the bed. "Ok, maybe I am a little bruised…" he admitted. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

The door to the room opened and Sakura entered. "Hiya, Sakura!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically. Hinata couldn't help, but be surprised at how fast Naruto healed. He was already sitting up and smiling! The night before Hinata had feared the worst...

_I thought for a moment when, I caught him as he collapsed into my arms, that he wasn't going to make it..._

Hinata quickly shook the dark thought from her head.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto. "Up already? Well, after last night I didn't know if you would even get up until tomorrow. How is your side? Does it hurt still? I gave you some pain medication. Don't over do it though. Just because it doesn't hurt now doesn't mean it won't hurt later." Sakura warned rambling on.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine Sakura." Naruto said crossing his arms. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"He is lucky I even gave him the medication…" she muttered as she slipped out the door.

"Well, see you later Naruto. I am going to train with Shino today," Kiba announced. He stepped out of the room and left.

There was an awkward silence between Naruto and Hinata. No one seemed to have anything to say.

"N-Naruto… ummm… you said something last night." Hinata stumbled to find her words.

"Hmmm?" Naruto asked wondering why Hinata was acting so weird.

"Well, you said t-that y-y-you l-l-l-l-love-" she paused unable to go further.

"What is it Hinata?" he asked with a worried expression.

"N-nothing. I forgot…" Hinata responded lamely looking at her feet. Just then Tenten burst through the door.

"Hinata! I am so glad I found you! Ino and I are going to do some fun stuff today and take a break from training. Do you want to come?" she asked eagerly. "Oh, unless you have plans of course," she added.

"Ummm…" Hinata thought about it. She hadn't made any training plans with anyone.

"Great!" Let's go!" Tenten said grabbing Hinata and pulling her out of the chair. Tenten paused on the way out the door. "Feeling better Naruto?" she asked.

Everyone had heard of the ambush last night, but no one knew the extent of it like Naruto and Hinata. Naurto hardly remebered anything... the last thing he remembered was Hinata's worried look as she looked down at him. He thought he might have mumbled something, but he didn't remember.

Naruto looked up from his book that he had picked up as soon as Tenten started talking to Hinata. He knew that he didn't want any part of their girly conversation. "Yup! I should be out by today!" he said almost glumly. He knew that there was no way that the nurses would let him out today or even tomorrow. What was he going to do?! The hospital was so boring!

"B-bye Naruto." Hinata shouted as Tenten pulled her into the hallway.

"Bye Hinata," he said annoyed. This was going to be a drag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Didn't you want to get out of that stupid hospital anyway?" Tenten asked Hinata as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, seriously. What a drag." Ino added.

"Yeah I guess," Hinata responded.

"Hinata… are you ok? I mean you know what happened last night. " Ino asked looking at Hinata's less than joyful expression.

"Yeah, I just…" Hinata paused not knowing what to say.

_Should I tell them? I trust Ino and Tenten to keep it between us... and of course Ino will tell Sakura..._

Ino and Tenten pressed Hinata with eager looks. "N-Naruto said that he…" Hinata struggled again to say it.

"He what?" Tenten pressed.

"He said he loves me," Hinata whispered in a barely audible tone.

Ino and Tenten looked at each other in shock. "What?!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

**Oooh sorry for the cliffhanger. Hmmm... why did Naruto say that? In that moment when he was dazed and injured did he express his true feelings for Hinata that he never knew he had? What happened at the battle? So many questions! Anyway hope you enjoyed. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Whoo! Enjoy, and please keep reviewing. The next reviewer gets... ummm... ramen! Yay ramen!**

**Disclaimer: I own Hinata! Muhahaha! There is nothing you can do about it! Ok, I am just kidding please don't hurt me! **

**Real disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto... sniffs. **

"Hinata!" a voice called.

_Aw man did Ino tell Sakura already? _

Hinata turned slowly putting on a smiling expression over her annoyed look. Sakura ran toward her with a wide smirk on her lips.

"Hinata is it true?! Did Naruto really say that?!" she nearly shouted. Hinata looked around at the people walking in the streets hoping desperately that no one was staring at them.

"Uhhh… say what?" Hinata asked delaying the conversation she knew was coming.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You know exactly what I am talking about. Ino already told me," Sakura said seeming to bounce with glee.

"Y-yes…he r-really s-said that," Hinata confirmed examining her shoes as she looked down turning pinkish. Sakura squealed.

"I knew it!" she shouted excitedly throwing her arms into the air. Now people where staring at them. Hinata blushed harder.

"I-I have t-to g-go," Hinata stuttered turning away. Sakura beamed with delight.

"It's about time…" she muttered tossing her pink hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata walked calmly down the street just wanting to go home. She hadn't visited Naruto in the hospital that day. It's not that she didn't want to… because she cherished every second she could be with him. She just didn't know what to say. She would most likely just sit there in silence playing with her fingers or messing with her shoes.

Arriving at the Hyuga complex Hinata sighed. She just wanted to lie down. She ached from the battle in which Naruto nearly lost his life and she nearly died just seeing him in so much pain.

"Hinata!" someone called again. She turned around to find Neji staring at her with those pale eyes. "How are you?" he asked his voice was calm.

_Whatever quit it with the fake concern Neji. _

"Fine," Hinata responded before turning around to open the door. Neji was taken back by her aggravation. Hinata was usually sweet at the time. In truth, the only reason Hinata was in such a crappy mood was because she kept having flashbacks of the battle. They haunted her just about every ten minutes. No one else knew what had happened besides Naruto. She would have to tell someone soon before she went crazy.

She stepped into her room and flopped onto her bed.

_I will talk to someone about it tomorrow..._ Hinata silently promised herself.

Suddenly there was a sound. It sounded like someone was shuffling something under the bed. Hinata activated her byakugan as quietly as she could.

"Byakugan," she whispered softly. She looked around and stood up from the bed. Looking down on the bed and seeing right through it she saw it. It was a person! Hinata put her hand over her mouth to prevent a gasp.

The person moved slightly. They shifted and crawled out from under the bed.

_Oh Shit _

"Hiya, Hinata!" the person said enthusiastically. Hinata stared at them with wide eyes. She deactivated her byakugan and stared some more.

"N-n-n-n-…. NARUTO?!" she screamed gasping for air.

_ What is Naruto doing under my bed?!_

"Hinata?! Are you ok?! I am sorry I startled you." Naruto said quickly sensing something was wrong. Hinata stood stiff for a moment before falling backward onto the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata? Hinata, are you awake?" Naruto asked staring down at her. Hinata looked at his sparkling blue eyes looking right into hers. She was lying on her bed. Naruto put his hand to her forehead.

"Are you ill? You seem kind red," Naruto observed.

"I-I am f-f-f-fine," Hinata stuttered out still staring at Naruto leaning over her. Naruto smiled.

"Good. Anyway sorry I startled you," he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"W-what are y-you d-d-doing here? A-aren't you supposed to b-be in the hospital?" Hinata suddenly realized that he was not supposed to be under her bed.

"Well… I snuck out the window. It was so boring in there-" He smiled.

"Oh… w-wait why a-a-are y-you in m-m-m-m-my roo-" Hinata started.

"Well, if Sakura found me she would kick my ass." Naruto interrupted. He winced at the thought of Sakura hitting him. "I thought that this would be the last place she would look." He added. Hinata could only nod.

"HINATA!" someone yelled from outside. Hinata jumped off her bed and to the window taking special care to not run into Naruto. She would surely faint again if she did.

She looked around poking her head outside of the open window. It was Kiba and Shino. Suddenly without thinking Naruto ran to stand beside Hinata. He poked his head out the window.

"Hey Kiba! Hey Shino!" he yelled. Hinata slapped her forehead.

_I thought he was hiding... What are Shino and Kiba going to think when they find him here?_

"Naruto?!" Kiba shouted. Hinata ran to the front door to let them in. Hinata escorted them to the kitchen.

"Hi, Kiba. Hi Shino. Umm… w-what are y-you d-doing here?" she asked.

"You promised to train with us," Shino said raising an eyebrow. "Did you forget?" he asked suspiciously.

"I ummm, I am so sorry I forgot!" Hinata realized suddenly. Naruto entered the kitchen. Hinata turned a deep shade of red.

"Hey guys," he greeted casually.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Shino asked. Naruto desperately wanted to see the expression from behind Shino's glasses. Then again… he might not want to. Naruto could tell that Shino was suspicious of him being there.

"Well, the hospital was really boring and I came here cause Sakura was sure to look for me because I snuck out. So, I hid here." He explained. Kiba burst out into a fit of laughter.

"I… can't… believe that… you are such an…idiot!" he said between laughs. Naruto did not take Kiba's laughter lightly. He rushed over and kicked Kiba right in the shin. "OOOUUCHH!!" Kiba screamed. "What was that for?!" he yelled grabbing his shin.

"For calling me an idiot!" Naruto laughed. Shino grinned slightly, although no one could tell.

"Naruto… Sakura isn't working today. She wouldn't know that you are missing from the hospital." Shino explained. Naruto lost his smirk. He scratched the back of his head turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh…" Naruto grumbled. Hinata giggled lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for not being angry with me for hiding in your room. I would have just come over and knocked on the door, but when I came over no one answered so I went inside. When I heard you coming, I thought it might be Neji or your father…" Naruto explained as he and Hinata walked to the ramen shop.

"I-It's f-fine N-Naruto," responded Hinata.

Training for the day was done and Naruto decided to buy Hinata a meal at the ramen shop to thank her for… well… not beating him up for hiding in her room or turning him into the hospital.

"A-are you sure that y-you are ok? I mean you l-left the hospital early," Hinata muttered softly.

"I am fine. I will feel much better after a hot bowl of ramen!" he exclaimed looking as if he would start to drool any second.

**Oooh what will happen at the ramen shop? When will Hinata tell someone about the battle? Who will she tell? Sorry this chapter isn't as great as the first one... but the next one should be a blast to write! Please please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. yay! Enjoy! In this chapter Hinata reveals what happened at the battle. Oooh. Also Ino and Sakura finally set up the first date for Naruto and Hinata! **

**Please Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

Naruto loudly slurped down his second bowl of pork ramen. "Mmmmm… " he hummed happily. Hinata just watched him, barely touching her own ramen.

Hinata suddenly shivered. A vision of the battle flashed in front of her eyes as she stared at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura screamed stopping dead in her tracks as she passed by the ramen shop. Naruto's blissful expression disappeared. Hinata's eyes went wide.

_Oh shit Sakura is going to be pissed at Naruto! _

Sakura rushed over to where Naruto and Hinata were sitting, her feet pounding the floor in anger. "What are you doing here?! You are supposed to be at the hospital! I can't believe that you would just leave!! You BAKA!" Sakura screeched slapping Naruto on the head.

"Sakura! Stop!!" Naruto screamed, rubbing the fresh bump on his head. Hinata was silent. She didn't know what to say. Sakura looked over to she Hinata's strange expression.

"Oh, Hinata! Uhhh… are you here with Naruto?" she asked almost embarrassed to have interrupted.

"Y-yes, he invited me." Hinata explained. Sakura beamed with delight.

"Oh… I am so sorry Hinata," she apologized.

"Hey! What about me? You hit me on the head!" Naruto complained.

"Well, you deserved it… I had better go…" Sakura announced smiling at Hinata and giving her a knowing look with her eyes. Hinata blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking back home Hinata was utterly blissful. She had a smile on her face the whole way there. She and Naruto had chatted at the ramen shop, and he had invited her to spar with him and then go to his apartment for some homemade ramen later that week! Of course Hinata gladly accepted.

Ino and Sakura were waiting for Hinata at her front door. As Hinata approached them, Neji walked by giving an annoyed glance at the girls.

"Since when does Hinata hang out with Ino and Sakura?" he wondered. Really it was Ino and Sakura who hung out with Hinata. They had started meeting more often after Hinata had told Tenten and Ino about what Naruto said.

"Hinata! Guess what we have arranged for you?" Ino asked excitedly.

"A date with Naruto!" Sakura shouted not even giving Hinata a chance to speak.

_What?! _

"A d-d-date?!" Hinata asked, wide eyed. What did she get herself into?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later that week**

Hinata and Naruto both panted heavily. "You… are… good," Naruto said in between gasps for air. They had been sparing for at least two hours.

"Thanks," Hinata said exhausted.

"Ok, one more time?" Naruto asked eagerly. Hinata nodded with a smile. She knew that she was going to beat Naruto for the eighth time in a row.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" yelled Naruto. Suddenly a hundred Naruto's popped up every were surrounding Hinata. Shuriken flew from every direction. Each Naruto threw multiple shuriken toward Hinata.

Hinata activated her byakugan, and making several hand signs, channeled her chakra for her absolute defense.

"Protective eight trigram! Sixty four palms!" she shouted. With chakra in her palms, she straightened her arms and moved her arms around her in all directions. Chakra blades zipped in all directions hitting every shuriken the Narutos had thrown. Each and every shuriken was blocked. The hundred Naruto's disappeared and only was left. He panted standing in the grass.

"Man, nothing gets past you." Naruto said. Hinata smiled. She wiped sweat from her face. "Even at that ambush when you saved my life… nothing stopped you," Naruto said looking straight at Hinata.

Hinata paused for a moment unable to say anything or even move. She had used her absolute defense in the battle… The battle flashed through her head.

"N-Naruto… y-you remember?" she asked. Naruto nodded smiling.

"I remember you catching me… but nothing else after that," he said almost embarrassed.

_So, he doesn't remember that he said he loved me..._

Hinata smiled.

_He loves me and he doesn't even know it! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for sparing with me Hinata! You were great!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his arms into the air.

"T-thanks," Hinata replied turning a bright red.

Now, standing at the door of Naruto's apartment, Hinata's head spun with thoughts.

_Naruto is inviting me into **his** apartment! To eat ramen with **him**! _

Naruto hurried off to the kitchen leaving Hinata sitting on his couch. Hinata looked around. The smell of ramen lingered in the air.

"Well, don't just sit there, come on into the kitchen!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen. Hinata took careful steps as if one wrong move would cause her to faint without warning.

Hinata sat down at the table and watched Naruto make the ramen. It smelled so good! Hinata didn't think that Naruto would be accustomed to cooking, but she figured he would at least know how to cook ramen since it was just about the only thing he ate. Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto set a steaming hot bowl of ramen in front of her.

"So, Hinata…" Naruto said as he sat down with his bowl. "I uhhh… I found a note on my door that day I took you to the ramen shop. It was a notice reminding me that there was a festival on Saturday… and… I was ummm… I was wondering if you would like to go with me…" Naruto asked facing down to look at his ramen.

_A festival? This must be Sakura and Ino's doing. They said they had set up a date for me... Ok, come on Hinata you can do it. Just say yes... _

"I-I… I would l-l-love to go," Hinata mumbled also looking at her ramen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next day **

"Neji, please!" Hinata pleaded. "I don't want to talk about it!" she cried.

"Hinata, I know that something is bothering you. I have a feeling that it is the ambush. You have to tell someone," Neji persuaded. Hinata looked away from his gaze.

Neji had caught up with Hinata at the training ground. He had been sensing something about Hinata. Hanabi had recently notified Neji that Hinata had been having terrible dreams in which she woke up from screaming and in a cold sweat.

"Neji… I don't want t-to talk a-about it!" Hinata yelled. Neji's expression turned soft his eyes pleading with her.

_He really does care. He wants to know... _

"Hinata are you alright?" Shino asked approaching the scene. Hinata had promised to train with him and Kiba, but Neji had taken her aside. Kiba soon followed Shino and all three of them were looking at Hinata with concerned expressions.

"All right… y-you wan to know w-what happened?" Hinata asked looking them all straight in the eye. They nodded listening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The battle **

_Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba had just finished their mission. They weren't exactly a team, but they were the only ninja available. The mission was simple: escort a rich man to another village. They now walked through the forest heading for the leaf village. It was becoming dark, but they were almost there and it didn't make sense to camp when they were so close. _

_"I am going to see if Akamaru and I can find something to eat," Kiba announced going off in a different direction. They had recently run out of food... Naruto had become hungry during the night and eaten some of the food thinking that they had more... they didn't. However, it wasn't just Naruto, Akamaru had eaten twice as much a Naruto, but Kiba refused to believe that. This resulted in Naruto having a bump on his head where Kiba hit him. _

_Hinata nodded at Kiba and continued to walk. He would catch up to them later. _

_As she walked she heard a faint sound. Naruto didn't seem to notice so she let it go. Then there was the sound again. This time Hinata activated her byakugan. _

_"Something wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked noticing Hinata's byakugan. _

_"I th-thought I heard something," she whispered. Naruto took a kunai out of his pocket. Suddenly a shuriken flew through the air and landed in the dirt right in front of Naruto. _

_"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Hinata saw twelve men with her byakugan. Some in trees, some hidden in bushes._

_"Twelve men. Four to the west. Three to the north. Two to the east. Three to the south." Hinata whispered. The Narutos dispersed in different directions searching, and a few stayed with Hinata. She heard some of the clones disperse into smoke. Suddenly all of the men jumped out of their hiding places and surrounded Hinata and the three Narutos that were with her. _

_The Narutos threw kunai and shuriken at the men. They easily dodged. _

_"Rasengan!" two Narutos yelled. Blasting the chakra at five of the men. These men flew back into the air, and landed in the dirt with a loud thump. They lay unconscious on the ground. _

_The remaining men countered with various attacks. Hinata noticed something though about one of the men. He was concentrating very hard... Hinata looked closer... his hand signs! He was going to perform a genjutsu! _

_"Narakumi no Jutsu" the man muttered looking straight into Hinata's eyes. Hinata felt extreme pain shoot through her body. She swayed slightly trying to prevent herself from dropping down onto her knees. The pain shot through her and seemed to touch every nerve in her body._

'No... he is using my chakra against me for the genjutsu.' Hinata thought.

_Suddenly Hinata saw all of her friends. The men were going to kill them! _

_ This is a genjutsu... all of this is an illusion. It is just an illusion!' Hinata screamed in her head as her friends were pummeled. _

_"Neji! Ino! Shikamaru! Tenten!" she screeched. She saw just about every ninja she had ever met. They were all being killed! Hinata shut her eyes, but she could still see it. Blood wrenching screams broke through the air. Her friends fought but it was no good. They called out her name in anguish. The genjutsu was so powerful... she could smell the blood. Everything seemed so real!_

_"This is j-just an illusion!" She whispered. Pain shot through her and the images of her friends being attacked flooded her mind. Hinata fell to her knees sobbing. "STOP!" She screeched. _

_Just then everything stopped. Hinata no longer saw her friends. She saw only Naruto and the men. Naruto had just jumped onto the man who had performed the genjutsu. By attacking him, Naruto stopped the genjutsu, freeing Hinata from its images. _

_Hinata felt her blood boil with pure rage. She sprinted toward a man and attacked him with her gentle fist technique. The man, unable to use chakra, fell to the ground. Suddenly Naruto screamed in pain. Hinata looked over to him to see him struggling to stand up. He had a gash in his side and three kunai in his leg. He was losing blood fast and he looked faint. _

_"Protective eight trigram! Sixty four palms!" Hinata shouted. Harnessing all of her chakra that she could possibly have let after the man used most of it to perform the genjutsu, she prepared to kill them all. She was determined now to defeat these men! Using her absolute defense as an attack Hinata flung the chakra blades at them. They screeched unable to dodge the blades that came from all directions. _

_Hinata stopped, panting. "Naruto!" she screamed. He was falling backward. Hinata ran over and caught him. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's when you came Kiba," Hinata explained.

"Hinata we had no idea," Kiba said. She had explained everything in great detail leaving out the part about what Naruto said.

"A genjutsu... this is what is haunting you," Neji observed. Hinata nodded letting a tear stream down her face.

**This chapter was awesome to write. Anyway I thought I did pretty good on the battle flashback. Ok, so Naruto is going to take Hinata to a "festival" (that Ino and Sakura set up for the two of them). Will Hinata tell Naruto about what he said at the ambush? How will Naruto react? Oooh! Please review with your thoughts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo! Chapter 4. Hinata finallytells Naruto about what he said in the battle! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... it really sucks to admit that I don't own Naruto... I really really want to! **

"You cannot let this aggravate you Hinata," her father stated sipping his tea.

"I know. I-I will no l-longer let it g-get in my way." Hinata responded. "Thank you father," she said bowing. Her father nodded and Hinata closed the door behind her.

She took a deep breath and sighed. She had just spent two hours speaking with her father about the battle. She hoped after telling Neji, Kiba, Shino and her father, the genjutsu would no longer come creeping into her thoughts again.

"Morning Hinata," Neji greeted with his usual emotionless drone. He had been standing right outside the door. Without even thinking Hinata pulled Neji into a hug. Neji stood there shocked.

"Hinata, why are you hugging me?" he finally asked.

"T-thank you," she whispered fresh tears streaming down her already stained cheeks. Neji just stood there in Hinata's grasp.

"Uhhh… your welcome I guess," he responded. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her away.

"I-I am thanking y-y-you f-for making me realize t-that I-I needed to t-tell someone about the g-genjutsu," Hinata said her voice cracking slightly from crying. She wiped tears off her face with her sleeve.

Neji looked at Hinata. "I knew it was bothering you…" he responded. He turned around and walked down the hall like nothing had happened.

_That Neji he is so strange... _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata frantically looked for something to wear. Rummaging through her closet she realized that she had only training clothes and the occasional sweat pants for sleeping in. Throwing on her regular outfit she zipped out of her room and out the door.

She ran to the flower shop. She nearly ran into Ino as she came to a stop.

"Oh, hey Hinata. What's up?" Ino asked looking at a flustered Hinata.

"U-ummm… I h-have nothing to w-wear for Saturday…" Hinata admitted slightly embarrassed.

"Worrying about that already? I am so proud of you!" said Ino setting down the bushel of daisies in her hand. It was only Thursday and Hinata was nervously awaiting the weekend. Naruto was taking her on a date that Sakura and Ino had set up. Hinata knew that there was no festival taking place on Saturday, but she was going to go along with Ino and Sakura's plan if it meant being with Naruto.

"Ok, give me a sec." Ino said running into the shop to put up her work apron and nametag away.

Ino practically dragged Hinata down the street. "W-where are we g-going?" Hinata asked dodging a pedestrian walking by them.

"To get Sakura," Ino answered pushing through a bunch of people. They arrived at the hospital in record time. It was a twenty-minute walk from the flower shop and they had made it there in eight minutes.

Hinata and Ino entered through the double doors and went straight to the front desk. "Can I help you?" the woman asked fumbling with a stack of papers.

"Is Sakura Haruno working today?" Ino asked.

"Let me check…" the woman replied. She looked at a list of hours. "Hmm… Haruno Sakura… oh here she is. Yes, she is. She is working in the third wing," she said finally.

"Thanks!" Ino said taking Hinata by the hand and leading her down the hall.

"I-If Sakura is working she m-might not be able to come," Hinata said.

"Are you kidding? She will take off and work the double shift another day to make up for it. You will need us both to go shopping for clothes!" Ino said excitedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata looked through the window of a clothing store, staring through the glass examining the clothes on display.

"Come on Hinata. Are you coming in or what?" Tenten asked smiling. After Ino had dragged Hinata to the hospital to pick up Sakura, they then went to the training ground to find Tenten.

Hinata walked into the shop looking around. There were racks and racks of dresses and skirts in every color you could imagine. "Oooh what about this one Hinata?" Sakura asked holding up a red dress. Before Hinata could answer Tenten came running up with an outfit.

"You would look great in this," Tenten offered holding a black skirt and matching blouse.

"No, no this is the one," Ino said pointing to a dark pink dress.

_What did I get myself into? _

"I'll t-try them on…" Hinata said grabbing the outfits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata looked at her self in the mirror of the dressing room. "Nope, this looks horrible…" she said to herself. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten had been slipping clothes for her to try on under the curtain.

Finally Hinata grabbed the last outfit she had to try on off of the hook in the wall. She slipped it on… it was perfect!

She walked nervously out from behind the dressing room curtain. "Hinata… that looks great!" Sakura screeched excitedly. Ino and Tenten agreed by nodding. Hinata's whole face turned red and she looked down.

"T-thanks for helping m-me," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata took a deep breath. Just then the doorbell rang. "Naruto is here already!" she shouted. She rushed to finish her hair and make sure her outfit was on right. She sprinted down the hall to the door.

_Ok, you can do this..._

Shaking she opened it.

"Hey Hinata. Need any help?" Tenten asked. Hinata's fluttering heart slowed to normal.

"Oh… T-Tenten." Hinata said almost relieved. Ino and Sakura popped up beside Tenten smiling.

"You thought I was Naruto?" Tenten asked looking at Hinata's expression.

"Y-yeah," Hinata laughed. "Come on in," she offered. The girls walked in bouncing with joy. They all rushed to Hinata's room and closed the door.

"Ok, first things first." Sakura announced.

"I call the hair!" Ino shouted.

"I call makeup!" Sakura yelled.

Tenten smiled. "I call stalling…" she said.

"S-stalling?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yeah, Naruto is supposed to be here in ten minutes. If he gets here early I'll stall him until you are ready. " Tenten explained. Hinata nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bang! Bang! Bang! Someone knocked loudly on the door. Hinata froze. "It's N-n-n-Naruto…" she began.

"Quick, Tenten answer it. We only need like five more minutes." Sakura commanded holding a bottle of mascara in her hand. Tenten ran to the door. Neji beat her there and was already talking to Naruto.

"Oh, hello Naruto." Neji greeted looking at him strangely.

"Hi Neji!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "Ummm… is Hinata here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is in her roo-" Neji started.

"She is uhhh… getting ready!" Tenten interrupted.

"Tenten, what are you doin-" Neji started again.

"Ummm… I was just dropping something off for Hinata!" Tenten interrupted again. Neji gave her a strange look. Tenten just smiled at him.

Neji made a "hmmm" sound as he walked away like he was pondering something. "Can I come in?" Naruto asked confused. Just then Hinata came down the hallway.

Hinata walked slowly and breathed carefully. She smiled at Naruto as she came to the door. "Hey Hin-…" Naruto stopped short on Hinata's name. He stared in awe at her.

She was wearing a black skirt that came just above her knees, and a dark purple v-neck shirt that showed off her chest. Her hair shined as the light hit it. Her angelic face was flawless and her pale eyes were complimented by the eyeliner and mascara she had on. Hinata smiled nervously trying not to look down at her feet and not faint at the same time.

"You look… great," Naruto said. He tore his eyes off her and his face turned pink.

"Thank y-you," Hinata said her voice barely audible.

"Come on let's go!" Naruto said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata walked along with Naruto. He was following the directions on a piece of paper to the "festival." Hinata couldn't help but giggle to herself. She knew that there was no festival and that Ino and Sakura had written those directions and were leading them to a set up date.

Finally the directions led them to a field. A wonderful glittering lake sat in the center and blossoming trees surrounded it all. The pink and white springtime blossoms on the trees fell like snow when the wind blew.

"Where is the festival?" Naruto asked looking around. "It says right here on the notice that there is supposed to be games and stuff today…" Naruto said looking at the paper.

"That's w-weird," Hinata responded. They both looked around wondering what to do.

"Hey, look at that!" Naruto exclaimed pointing to a wooden sign stuck into the ground. It had an arrow painted on it and it read, "Walk this way."

"Should we follow it?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata.

"Sure," Hinata said. They went in the direction the arrow pointed, and came upon another sign that read, "Keep going." They walked and finally arrived at a picnic table.

The table was covered with food. Steaming hot ramen sat in two bowls and fresh fruit was gathered in a basket. Two glasses of water sat next to each other beside the ramen bowls.

"Whoa…" Naruto said. He rushed over to the table and smelled the ramen. "Mmmmm… pork ramen. Wait… why is this stuff here?" Naruto asked confused. Hinata couldn't help blushing a deep red.

_Should I tell him that this was Ino and Sakura's idea? _

"For you and Hinata you stupid baka!" a voice shouted.

"Shut up stupid!" someone else yelled.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked recognizing her voice. He looked around. Where was she?

"Just enjoy your date…" Sakura shouted. Running could be heard and it got further and further away until it was no longer heard.

"Date…" Naruto repeated. He scratched the back of his head shyly.

"Ummm… w-w-we shouldn't l-l-l-let this r-ramen go to waste," Hinata suggested trying with all her might not to stutter.

"You're right Hinata!" Naruto said picking up chopsticks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, your turn Hinata." Naruto said.

"Hmm… ok w-what is your f-favorite animal?" Hinata asked. They had finished eating and were well into a game. Naruto suggested it. He didn't know that much about Hinata so he thought that they could make a game out of telling each other stuff about themselves.

Naruto thought for a while. "Toad," Naruto finally said. "Or does that count as an amphibian?" Naruto asked.

Hinata laughed. "T-toad is an animal." She said.

"Ok, so what is your favorite animal?" he asked.

"Fox," Hinata responded immediately. Naruto froze for a second.

'Does she know?' he thought. He finally smiled. "Ok, my turn for a question. Ummm… oh, I have one! Ok… what do you love the most?"

"Well, I-I l-love…" Hinata couldn't continue.

_You! _Hinata screamed in her thoughts. _I love **you** Naruto! _

She knew what she loved the most, but she was afraid to say it. "I-I don't really know," she said lamely.

"Well, I love-" Naruto started.

"Ramen?" Hinata laughed jokingly.

"Yeah that… but I love… I love you Hinata." Naruto said staring at the ground. Hinata froze completely. She couldn't move.

_What did he just say?! Am I imagining this? _

_No! No! No! Don't faint! Don't..._

Hinata fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata awoke lying in the grass. She sat up looking around. "You are awake! I was worried… you just fell over and fainted!" Naruto exclaimed running over to Hinata. His bright smile captured Hinata and held her tight.

"Oh, I-I-I am s-sorry," Hinata said turning a bright red. "Naruto?" she asked standing up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What did you say you loved?" Hinata asked hoping she hadn't imagined him saying he loved her the most.

"Oh, well I was going to say 'having you as a friend'… but you fell over and fainted before I finished," Naruto explained.

_I did imagine him saying that... _

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked again.

"Yes?" he asked looking at her.

"At the a-ambush… y-y-y-you said you l-l-l-l-loved…"Hinata paused.

_Darn! Why can't I stop stuttering?! _

Naruto looked at her with a concerned expression. Hinata took a deep breath.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Hinata shouted with all of her strength. She had to scream it just to get it all out.

Naruto stood there and just stared at Hinata. His blue eyes went wide. "Hinata…" he whispered.

"W-when I caught you… y-y-you were a l-little f-f-faint and you said you l-l-loved me," Hinata explained looking down.

'I said what?!' Naruto screamed in his head. 'I do love her… but… I didn't know that I said that. She might not love me back… because of what I am.' Naruto thought.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Hinata… I said that because it's true," Naruto said looking her straight in the eye.

Tears threatened to invade Hinata's eyes. "Naruto, you know what I really love the most?" Hinata asked looking right at Naruto.

"You," she smiled.

**I didn't know how Neji would react to Hinata hugging him... I just really wanted to put that in there. Hee Hee. Anyway so Hinata tells Naruto that he said he loves her. Will Naruto break Hinata's heart or tell him what he is? Please please please please review! Thanks so much to all of the awesome people who reviewed already! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Oooh let's see what will happen now that Naruto and Hinata both know that they love each other! **

**Disclaimer: Man I hate disclaimers! I do not own Naruto. **

Hinata hummed happily as she walked through the gates of the Hyuga complex. She headed for the training grounds for her daily of training. She practiced the gentle fist technique over and over again. She practiced for hours fueled by the pure joy from her date with Naruto.

Oblivious to the person coming up behind her, Hinata turned and shoved her hands forward not knowing that she would hit someone.

"AHHH!" Kiba shouted as he flew backward hitting a nearby tree. Akamaru jumped back and out of the way.

"Oh, K-Kiba. I am so s-sorry!" Hinata apologized putting her hands over her mouth. Kiba, a little taken back, stood up and brushed himself off. Shino, who was standing beside Kiba, had easily dodged Hinata's attack. He had seen it coming and stepped aside.

"No problem, Hinata." Kiba said clutching his chest where Hinata hit him.

"Anyway… we are here because the Hokage wants to see you," Shino explained.

"We have been trying to find Naruto, but he isn't in his regular places. I even checked his apartment." Said Kiba.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked confused.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you, Naruto, and Kiba." Shino's glasses glinted slightly in the afternoon sun.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino split up to find Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto paced his room thinking. Someone had knocked on the door earlier, but he hadn't answered because he had been in the middle of making ramen… that and he just didn't want to be disturbed.

Naruto had been pacing his room for a half an hour now. 'What am I going to say to her? Should I even tell her? What if she fears me…' he shook that thought from his mind. He had been thinking about Hinata ever since their date.

He flopped onto his bed and lay there looking at the ceiling. Suddenly he heard something. It was a buzzing sound…

Naruto sat up and looked around. There! It was a bug… not just any bug.

"Shino!" Naruto yelled. "Shino? You there?" he shouted. The bug had obviously flown in through the window. Naruto looked out of his open window and down into the street below. Shino was standing in the street. He spotted Naruto and waved for him to come down.

"Shino! What's up?" Naruto asked excitedly as if Shino might have some fantastic news.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see you," Shino said dully.

"Oh… that's it?" Naruto asked clearly disappointed. Shino nodded. Naruto sighed and headed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, it's the same guy that you escorted before. Just watch out for those ninja that attacked you last time," Tsunade briefed.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba stood before her dumbfounded. "In case you didn't notice grandma Tsunade… the last time we went on a mission to escort this guy, it didn't exactly go to well!" Naruto countered.

"Yeah!" Kiba yelled frustrated.

"Well, you aren't really a team, but since you did this last time and you did ok, I figured it would be better for you all to build your teamwork by doing it again. Besides the attack happened after the mission was completed." Tsunade explained trying not to smack Naruto for arguing with her.

"You leave tomorrow morning at seven," Tsunade said waving them off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That morning Hinata was awake at five packing. She had already taken a shower and eaten. Packing was the only thing she had left to do. She threw some clothes in her bag and went off to the kitchen. She grabbed some things from the cabinets.

As she walked back to her room, her arms full of food, Neji and her father came down the hallway at the same time.

Hinata swerved past Neji and continued to her room. "Off on a mission Hinata?" her father asked.

"Yes," Hinata replied not even turning around.

_Oh, please don't say it father! I just know he is going to say 'Don't be a burden Hinata...' _

"Be careful and try not to be a burden," her father said. The words stung Hinata.

_I am not a burden..._

"Yes, father." Hinata replied in a whisper. She crinkled her nose in an attempt to prevent tears from coming.

Hinata stuffed the remainder of her things in her bag and headed for the village gate. She walked along the wet roads, her feet splashing in the puddles. It had rained that night. Hinata hoped that it would not rain on the mission.

Finally approaching the gate, Hinata saw that she was the first one there. It was only six o clock. She had a whole hour before the mission started. It started dump rain.

_Great... _Hinata thought.

Hinata took this opportunity to train in her water techniques. Channeling her chakra, she practiced her Shugoakke Rokujuyon Sho (as seen in episode 148.) The raindrops flowed around her as she moved her arms. Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated.

Meanwhile…

Naruto walked through the rain headed toward the village gate. As he approached the gate he saw someone already there. He squinted through the rain.

'Is that… is that Hinata?!' Naruto thought. He took a few steps closer. Hinata looked so pretty as she moved the water. She had taken her sopping wet jacket off and it was lying on her bag that was sitting on the ground. 'Hinata looks so pretty without that jacket on…' Naruto let his thoughts wander as he watched her.

Just then Kiba came running up to Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" he shouted.

Hinata heard Kiba and she looked around and there were Kiba and Naruto standing about thirty feet away from her. She stopped, dropping her arms, and letting the raindrops she had been manipulating fall to the ground. Hinata blushed fiercely.

_Was Naruto watching me? _

"H-hi Kiba. Hi, N-Naruto," she greeted picking up her bag and putting her jacket on.

Soon they all headed out on their mission, all the way Naruto and Hinata gave knowing looks at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At seven o clock the man that they were to escort showed up to the gate. The man was a short skinny man and didn't look like the wealthiest of people, but he was very rich.

"Hello again. Thank you for taking the time to escort me," the man said.

"No, problem! Come on let's go!" Naruto said eager to get moving instead of standing there in the rain.

A cart dragged behind them all with the man's possessions. A large burly man pulled the cart and never talked the whole time. The rain had stopped and a light mist lingered in the air. Throughout the day it rained on and off and they made it safely without anyone coming to attack.

"Man this mission is boring!" Naruto complained to Kiba as they set up their tent.

"Shut up Naruto!" Kiba threatened. "We all know this mission sucks," he added. The tent was set up and the three started to unpack their sleeping bags. Naruto set his down by Hinata's.

That night all was quiet, but Naruto still couldn't sleep. His mind was filled with thoughts about how he would tell Hinata about what he held. He looked over at Hinata to see if she was awake.

"Hinata?" he asked. Hinata's eyes opened.

"Hm?" she asked dazed from sleep.

"Umm… never mind…" Naruto said lamely.

'Man this is harder than I thought...' he thought.

From that point on Hinata couldn't sleep either. After waiting a few minutes she got up to go out of the tent and stretch her legs. She looked at Kiba and Akamaru. They were both snoring loudly. Being careful not to wake Naruto or Kiba, she stepped outside.

Naruto had only had his eyes closed. He felt Hinata get up and decided to go after her. Hinata walked out and felt the cool air on her face. Just then Naruto came out of the tent.

"Ummm… N-Naruto. I am s-sorry did I-I wake you?" Hinata asked.

"No, I couldn't sleep." Naruto explained. Hinata couldn't help but stare at Naruto. He was in a shirt and boxers. Hinata felt faint just at the sight of him.

_He is barely clothed! Don't faint! Oh shit don't faint... _

"I-I couldn't sleep either," Hinata said tearing her eyes away from Naruto.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked looking at the ground.

"Y-yeah?" she asked.

"I ummm… do you really l-love me?" he stammered forcing himself to take his eyes off the ground.

_Yes! I love you so much! I told you on our date! _her thoughts screamed.

Hinata blushed a bright red. She felt the warmth of her blushing face and her whole body heated up with it. She felt dizzy and finally fell over.

Kiba had been listening ever since Naruto nearly tripped over him to follow Hinata. He felt the thump as Hinata hit the ground. He got up and looked outside of the tent.

"Naruto! What did you do?!" Kiba yelled seeing the passed out Hinata on the ground.

"Nothing!" he said immediately. A smile formed on Kiba's face.

"You know… she really does love you," Kiba said almost in a whisper.

**Muhaa! cliffhanger! Please review! Will Naruto tell Hinata about what he holds? Hmm... maybe in the next chapter (hint hint!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6. I posted this chapter a little earlier than I was going to cause I left you all at such a cliffhanger in the last one! Ok, so this chapter begins right after Kiba says "she really does love you." **

**Disclaimer: Naruto rocks! He is awesome... but I don't own him. **

Naruto fell silent. "Naruto?" Kiba asked a little concerned with the silence. Naruto just stared into space. "Naruto!" Kiba yelled waving his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"I… can't… I can't tell her," Naruto whispered in response.

"What are you talking about?!" Kiba nearly shouted.

'Oh, shit. Did I just say that out loud?!' Naruto thought immediately.

"Nothing…" Naruto said heading back for the tent. Kiba put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him.

"Naruto," Kiba said turning Naruto to face him. "She has loved you for a long time. What ever you say you can't tell her… well you better tell her or I will make you! There is no way I am going to let you just break her heart like that. She has been in love with you ever since the academy days! You just didn't notice because your stupidity got in the way! She LOVES you Naruto, and she will no matter what…" Kiba stopped catching his breath. He had said all of that to Naruto on one breath. He had known Hinata's feelings better than anyone. They were on a team together after all!

Naruto finally realized. It had taken Kiba to point it out to him all the way. Even Hinata herself said that she loved him and he still couldn't see it. Now though he did. Now he saw it.

Naruto walked past Kiba to pick up Hinata. She was still lying on the ground and was out cold. Gently, he slid his arms under her and picked her up. Although she was passed out Hinata let out a sigh of bliss in Naruto's arms.

Kiba went back into the tent. As Naruto came up to the tent door he whispered in Hinata's ear.

"I love you, Hinata," he whispered barely audible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All through the rest of the night one word kept repeating in Naruto's head.

Kyuubi. Kyuubi. Kyuubi.

That morning he was the last to get up. He awoke and no one was in the tent. The smell of food lingered just outside the tent. Naruto sprang up and out of the tent. All eyes were on him as he stepped out.

Everyone was eating breakfast together. Kiba had been talking to the man they were escorting and Hinata was happily munching away at some bread. She had stopped mid- bite and stared at Naruto. It took all Kiba had not to just burst into laughter.

Naruto looked down… he was still in his underwear and t-shirt! "Hee, Hee… Whoops." He said chuckling nervously and zipped back into the tent. Naruto, dressed in his orange jumpsuit, came back out blushing slightly. He smiled at everyone and got himself a plate.

The sun had just risen slightly over the horizon and the morning mist lingered. After breakfast they had all packed up and started to walk down the road again.

That day nothing happened. There was no attack or attempt to capture the rich man, and there was really nothing special about it. Until that night…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about midnight and everything was still. Kiba and Akamaru snored slightly and Hinata slept blissfully, unconsciously clinging on to Naruto's arm. Naruto lay sprawled out sideways on top of his sleeping bag with his feet almost touching Akamaru.

Suddenly Akamaru jumped up, his ears up listening. He barked and Kiba sprung awake. Naruto slowly woke up and stretched. Only then did he realize Hinata had her hand wrapped around his arm. He couldn't help but smile as he gently slid it off.

"Kiba, keep Akamaru quiet." He whispered.

"SHHH! He heard something." Kiba said. Hinata stirred awake.

"W-what is it?" she asked Kiba.

"I don't know smells like… people… ninja." Whispered Kiba. Hinata activated her byakugan. She looked around outside of the tent. She gasped.

"Ninja," she confirmed. Everyone got dressed silently as possible.

Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata stepped out of the tent, kunai in hand. It had been raining again and the ground was now mud. Hinata looked around again with her byakugan.

"Four to your left, Kiba. Three in front of you, Naruto. They are in the trees." Hinata said. Hinata left out one detail though. She saw a man to her right, and she recognized him. He was the same man who injured Naruto and cast the genjutsu on her. She would take care of him by herself.

Kiba immediately headed to his left. Akamaru followed him. Kiba used his four legs technique to attack the men. People screeched and Akamaru yelped and rustling in the tree was heard.

Naruto, using his Uzumaki Naruto redan, knocked out two of the men with it.

Hinata ran toward the man using her gentle fist technique. She thrust her hands forward at him. He dodged smiling widely. Hinata tried again and again striking over and over, but each time the man dodged.

_How is this possible?! He is dodging my gentle fist! _Hinata thought.

Suddenly he struck Hinata down with a kunai.

Hinata yelled out in pain. He had stuck a kunai in her shoulder. Hinata dropped to her knees clutching her shoulder as the blood ran down onto her hand. Hinata shook with fury.

Naruto turned around and saw her. "Hinata!" he cried out. Naruto darted toward her.

Determined, Hinata stood up and threw three kunai at the man. He dodged and quickly made hands signs.

"Ha, prepare to feel the genjutsu again." He laughed. As he was casting the genjutsu, Kiba saw his chance to strike. He threw a kunai at him and it sliced into the man's arms. Kiba had already defeated the four men, and was headed toward Hinata when he saw him casting the genjutsu.

The man winced slightly but kept going, starting over with the genjutsu. He looked Hinata right in the eye. She looked away but she was late. It was already cast.

"AHH!" Hinata screamed writhing in pain. Her whole body stung, and she couldn't move. Any second the images would come flooding through her mind.

_I must not let him get the best of me! _

She drew in a shaky breath and stumbled onto her feet.

Hinata channeled her chakra hoping desperately that she had enough left to use her protective eight trigrams sixty four palms as an attack. She flung the chakra needles in the direction in which she had seen the man, wincing as she moved her shoulder. The genjutsu's images that she had seen before in the ambush before blocked everything. Once again she saw her friends being pummeled. Hinata dropped to her knees. There was nothing she could do now while she was trapped in the genjutsu.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. It sounded like a whisper to Hinata through the power of the genjutsu. She heard something else also… it sounded like… growling? Hinata was sure that it was Akamaru.

She heard the man yell. Naruto attacked the man finally freeing Hinata from the genjutsu. When she recovered from the genjutsu and saw what was happening her mouth opened wide in shock.

Naruto didn't look like Naruto. His whiskers were darker and thicker and his eyes glowed red like fire. His nails were claws and were stained with blood. He was standing on all fours and growling.

"N-N-Naruto?" Hinata choked out. Kiba stood next to Hinata, his eyes wide. The man who had cast the genjutsu was lying there dead in front of Naruto. Hinata looked from the man to Naruto and back again.

Naruto met Hinata's gaze and their eyes locked for a moment. Naruto's fiery eyes began to soften as he looked at her.

'Oh, no…' He thought. 'Why?! Why did she have to find out like this?!' his thoughts screamed.

Hinata's face was in a twisted expression that Naruto couldn't read. She stepped forward almost cautiously. Kiba grabbed her arm.

"Hinata-" he started. Hinata interrupted him by pulling away. She walked toward the fox-like Naruto.

Naruto backed up shaking his head. "I am sorry…" he whispered. His voice was distorted by the Kyuubi. "I wanted to tell you," he said looking down. His expression held so much hurt and desperation.

Hinata continued toward him. She gently touched his face. She grazed her hand along his chin forcing him to look up at her just as he had done the first time he said that he loved her. "Naruto. I don't care…" she said.

Kiba looked away feeling like he was about to hurl from all of the gooey loveyness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mission was still carried out. It only took another day to complete the mission and Hinata would survive her shoulder wound until they made it to the village. They escorted the man to his destination and he thanked them.

There was an awkward silence between Naruto and Hinata. Ever since that night Naruto had felt like he let Hinata down. He hadn't spoken to anyone for the whole rest of the mission. Finally as they were on their way back to the village he spoke.

"Hinata… I still haven't told you what it was you saw in me." He said.

"N-Naruto, you don't h-have to tell m-me now if y-y-you don't want to," Hinata said bravely. Naruto just nodded. He looked from Hinata's calm expression to Kiba's anxious one. Kiba obviously wanted to know really badly, but didn't say anything.

They approached the village gates exhausted. All Hinata wanted to do was collapse, but she didn't want to do it right in front of Naruto... even though she had before.

"Come on Hinata. Let's get you to the hospital." Kiba announced. Hinata nodded. As she and Kiba headed for the hospital, Naruto walked in the opposite direction. As soon as Naruto was out of sight Hinata fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata awoke in one of the hospital rooms. The white room was lonely except for a vase of flowers on the side table. Sakura walked in smiling her professional working smile.

"Hey Hinata!" she greeted. "How is your shoulder feeling?" she asked bending over Hinata.

"F-fine," Hinata lied.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. Hinata shook her head as a no. Sakura smiled a bit.

"It does h-hurt a l-little," Hinata admitted.

"You are so tough Hinata, just like Naruto. He always tries to act like it doesn't hurt," Sakura laughed. Hinata blushed.

_Just like Naruto..._ she thought.

"Speaking of that crazy blonde…" Sakura mumbled as she saw Naruto coming down the hallway through the open hospital room door. "See you later Hinata," Sakura said while walking out the door.

Naruto entered the room right as Sakura left. Hinata strained against her pained shoulder to sit up. "H-Hi Naruto," she greeted.

"Hi, Hinata!" Naruto said enthusiastically though Hinata could see something behind his happy expression. Naruto had a basket in his hand. It smelled like food. "Do you mind if I sit down on your bed?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled and he took that as permission to sit with her. Hinata shifted slightly moving her feet to make room for him to sit at the edge of the bed. Hinata now sat cross legged, sitting up against the head of the bed, and Naruto sitting in front of her.

"I uhhh… I brought some homemade ramen. I know the hospital food sucks." Naruto said setting the basket between them and opening it. He took out two bowls and a thermos containing hot water and noodles. He set the bowls on top of the basket's lid. He poured half of the contents of the thermos into his bowl and half into Hinata's.

Hinata watched hungrily as he poured the ramen. "Thank y-you Naruto. This is s-so n-nice of y-you," she said blushing slightly. Even though they both knew that they loved each other they were both still shy about it.

Hinata grabbed her bowl and set it in her lap stirring it with the chopsticks. She slurped some up smiling as the warm broth trickled down her throat.

"Hinata… I have been meaning to tell you something. Well, you already know that because you saw me… I mean **it** during the mission…" Naruto paused, his expression changing, revealing the nervousness hidden behind his enthusiastic smiles.

Hinata waited politely, slurping her noodles. That's when she noticed. Naruto hadn't touched his ramen… there is just no way that Naruto Uzumaki would leave ramen untouched. Then Hinata knew something was up.

Naruto took a deep breath before speaking again. "The Kyuubi is sealed inside of me," he said his voice cracking slightly.

_The nine tailed fox that attacked the village? _

Naruto looked at Hinata expecting her to seem afraid or scream or something, but her soft expression didn't change or falter. She just looked at Naruto with the most sympathetic and caring and… loving expression anyone had ever given him.

"I didn't mean for you to find out that way-" Naruto started again but Hinata hushed him, by putting her finger to his lips. Hinata's finger tingled.

_I am touching Naruto's lips! _Hinata's thoughts squealed.

"Naruto… I will love you no matter what," she said softly.

Naruto felt the sudden urge to kiss Hinata. He felt desire. His face lit up with shear happiness. Hinata had loved him all along.

Naruto and Hinata both leaned in to kiss at the same time. Their faces came closer… closer still… until finally…

Their lips touched.

They were both leaning over the basket in between them. Naruto put his arms around Hinata and drew her closer causing the basket to fall onto the floor. Hinata shoved her empty ramen bowl off of her legs and it clanked on the floor. Hinata's whole body seemed to erupt. Her blush spread down her arms and legs… but she didn't feel faint… she felt... good.

Now Hinata had her hands gripped on Naruto's back. She trailed her fingers up and down his back. Naruto held Hinata tightly against his chest being carful not to hurt her shoulder. Right now though, Hinata couldn't care less about her injured shoulder.

Sakura opened the door to check on Hinata, when she saw them. Her jaw dropped open and she stood there in shock watching Naruto and Hinata make out. Sakura dropped her clipboard and it clanged onto the tile floor.

Hinata and Naruto turned their heads at the same time to see Sakura standing there with wide eyes.

Sakura turned and left the room, leaving Naruto and Hinata both blushing fiercely.

**So how did you like it? There was some fluffiness in there. Please review! Next chapter will be up soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoo! Chapter 7. Ok, I wanted to post this chapter before I started to get busy doing a bunch of projects. I will probably not be able to update. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter even though I kinda rushed through writing it! **

**Disclaimer: This is the seventh time I have said that I do not own Naruto... and it sucks all the same. **

Hinata just looked at Naruto. They had been sitting there in silence staring at each other since Sakura walked in on them kissing.

"Uhhh…" Naruto started to speak, but stopped when Hinata continued to stare blankly at him. Hinata shook with delight and her thoughts were ringing inside her head like giant bells.

_I kissed Naruto... how did that happen?! It was so great! I didn't even faint! _

Hinata finally looked away from Naruto and blushed. "Uhh… I ummm… I have t-to go n-now…" Naruto stuttered.

_Naruto just stuttered..._

He nervously got off of the bed and started for the door. He stopped in mid step, turned around, and walked to Hinata's side. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek before quickly exiting the room.

Hinata touched her cheek and smiled. Her whole face lit up. Just then Shino and Kiba walked into the room.

"What's with Naruto? He ran out of here like something was chasing him." Kiba said looking back at the door. Hinata blushed fiercely and her cheeks seemed to be on fire.

"H-he had t-to go somewhere," Hinata explained fumbling with her bed sheets. Kiba nodded clearly buying it. Shino, however, knew that something had gone on between them.

Kiba leaned toward Hinata. "Did Naruto tell you about… well you know… that thing that happened to him on the mission?" he whispered.

_I shouldn't tell Kiba. I saw how hard it was for him to tell me..._

"I am right here…" Shino pointed out. "It's not as if I can't hear you," he added crossing his arms.

"Well…" Kiba started to explain.

"I d-don't think that N-Naruto would want m-me t-to tell you," Hinata said. Kiba looked at her confused.

"Why?" Kiba asked in a whiny tone. Hinata just shook her head. Shino stood there not knowing what was happening, but he did not want to pry.

"How is your shoulder?" Shino asked.

"G-good," Hinata replied happy that Shino changed the subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later Hinata's shoulder was completely healed thanks to Sakura. Sakura hadn't mentioned what she had seen go on between Naruto and Hinata. This seemed strange to Hinata. Sakura was the one to gossip about everything, and yet no one else seemed to know.

Hinata eventually decided to talk to Sakura later when they went shopping again to "take a break from training."

Hinata walked along down the streets looking for a good place to eat. She was done with training for the day, and decided to treat herself to some good food that she didn't have to make.

She spotted an orange jumpsuit in the crowd. "Naruto!" she yelled.

He turned around and smiled at her. "Hey Hinata!" he greeted. "You are out of the hospital? I was just going to get a bite to eat. Want to come?" Naruto said excitedly.

"S-sure," she replied.

They walked to the ramen shop… of course. "Two specials please!" Naruto called. Soon, they both had steaming hot ramen bowls before them.

"Kiba asked m-me if you told me a-about y-your secret…" Hinata started.

Naruto's expression dropped slightly. "Did you tell him about the Kyuubi?" Naruto whispered the word Kyuubi. Hinata shook her head no. Naruto let out a sigh and realized her had been holding his breath while he was waiting for Hinata's answer. "Thanks," he smiled.

Naruto and Hinata ate their ramen like wolves. They were both starving that day after training. Hinata looked over at Naruto eating his noodles as if they would disappear any second. He looked up at her with noodles hanging out of his mouth, his whiskers twitching slightly on his cheeks as he chewed. Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Naruto just smiled widely.

Naruto finished before Hinata and just watched her eat.

'She is kinda cute when she eats…' Naruto thought. He didn't know that Hinata had been thinking the same thing about him.

After they both finished, Naruto decided that they should do something else together. "Ummm… hey Hinata. Do you want to go to the lake with me?" he asked messing with his chopsticks.

_To the lake? To swim?! _

"Of course," Hinata said while everything inside her was exploding with joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata fumbled with her bathing suit. Actually it was Ino's suit. Hinata had borrowed it once to go swimming for Sakura's birthday party. Hinata looked at her self in her mirror. The dark purple bathing suit fit perfectly, but Hinata felt naked. It was bikini.

She pulled on a pair of sweats over her suit and walked out of her house to Naruto who was waiting with swim trunks on and a t- shirt. They had to be covered at least until they arrived at the lake.

They walked to the lake glancing at each other every once in a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata slipped out of her sweats reveling her bathing suit. The lake was the one that they had gone to when Ino and Sakura gave Naruto a fake invitation to a "festival." Naruto took off his shirt and dove into the lake, sending water droplets flying. That's when she saw it.

His seal.

She knew that he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, but she had never seen the seal on his stomach before. Hinata shook her thoughts away from it and concentrated on her bathing suit. She felt so… reveling.

Naruto broke the surface and gazed up at Hinata. She was standing on a rock folding her clothes neatly. Naruto looked over at his pile of clothes. They were a wrinkled, disorganized pile. She seemed a little uncomfortable in her suit, but she looked amazing. Her curves were perfect and the sun seemed to kiss her dark hair.

He tore his gaze away from her. "Come on in Hinata!" he shouted. Hinata shyly turned around. She jumped in next to Naruto. The cold water felt so good in the heat of the sun. She came up to surface letting out a sigh.

They both climbed onto a rock in that was near the center of the lake.

Naruto was next to her. His bright blond hair was messed up and fell in front of his face. Hinata looked at his muscles on his bare chest. Water droplets slid down them outlining the shape of his arms and abs. Hinata's gaze settled on Naruto's stomach where his seal was.

"Hinata?" he asked noticing that she was looking at the seal.

"Hm?" she asked snapping out of her trance.

"You sure you are ok with… that?" he asked pointing to the seal.

Hinata put her hand gently on the seal. Naruto flinched, taken a little by surprise. He soon relaxed under Hinata's soft touch. "Yes," she said looking right into his blue eyes.

_Don't faint. Don't faint... _

"You… you don't think I am a monster?" he asked looking down at the water.

"Well… d-do you think y-you're a m-monster?" she asked. Naruto looked up at Hinata's pale eyes. The question burned him.

'Do I?' he asked himself.

"I don't want to be… " he said.

"I d-don't think y-you are a monster," Hinata smiled blushing.

She slid off the rock and into the water. Naruto joined her. They splashed water at each other and relaxed in the cool lake. Hinata was giggling about a joke Naruto told when…

"Neji!" Hinata screamed in surprise. There at the edge of the water, Neji stood piercing Hinata with his gaze.

"Hey Neji! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked climbing out of the water.

"Training. What are you and Hinata doing here?" Neji asked eyeing him suspiciously. Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head.

_ Is Neji ... spying on us? _

"Uhhh… swimming…" Naruto responded.

"Neji, you never train here." Hinata said. She couldn't help but smile.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! The next chapter won't be up for a while because I will be busy, but don't worry I will make up for that. The next chapter will be good... Will Naruto tell Kiba (or anyone else) about what he holds? Or will that decision end up not being his to make? Oooh find out next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah! Chapter 8. I was hoping to post this chapter before I started my projects (I should be working on them right now, but I really didn't want to.) They should take about two weeks... so I won't be able to update until then. Anyway hope you enjoy! **

"Come on Hinata tell us what happened!" Sakura pleaded, nearly bouncing with eagerness as she sat on Hinata's bed.

"We already know that you kissed him," Tenten added.

"Sakura told us," Ino said. Hinata looked over at Sakura.

_Oh, great who else did she tell? _

"Y-you didn't t-tell anyone else d-did you?" Hinata asked shyly. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Hinata, do you really think I would do that without your permission?" Sakura asked.

_Well... yeah _

Hinata shook her head.

"Ok, so tell us already! How was the kiss? How was your swimming date with Naruto? You saw Naruto with his shirt off? What did he look like? What suit did you wear?" Ino asked, throwing questions at Hinata left and right.

Finally Tenten put her hand over Ino's blabbing mouth. "All right Ino, one question at a time," Tenten said slightly annoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji pondered as he walked back to the Hyuga complex from the training area. Hinata had been right. He never trained where Hinata and Naruto were swimming.

'They were swimming together… I hope Naruto returns Hinata's feelings.' Neji thought. His eyebrows furrowed a bit as he thought about Hinata being hurt if Naruto didn't love her.

Hinata hadn't told Neji, or anyone for that matter, that she and Naruto were sort of… dating. As far as she knew, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Kiba knew what was between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You wore my suit?! My bikini? Hinata, I am so proud of you! You are really dressing good for Naruto," Ino shouted.

"Yes, very daring Hinata." Sakura added. By now, Hinata was blushing fiercely. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You girls are so crazy!" she said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. All of the girls quieted.

"Come in!" Hinata yelled. Neji opened the door and walked in. "N-Neji… what is it?" Hinata asked hoping he hadn't heard their extremely girly conversation.

"I would like to talk to you in private, Hinata." He responded seriously. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten looked at each other for a moment communicating a silent message. They stood up and walked out the door of Hinata's room.

Hinata fumbled with her fingers nervously. She knew that Neji was going to talk about seeing her and Naruto at the lake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten fought for space to lean their ears up against the door to hear. "Move!" Sakura hissed.

"You're stepping on my foot!" Tenten snapped back.

"SHHHH!" Ino hissed harshly at them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata…" Neji started. Hinata looked down at her bed sheets and messed with a lose string hanging off of a blanket. "I saw you with Naruto at the lake… I was training there and I noticed a… a seal." Neji said. Hinata just stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "I know that you are keeping this from me. Hinata… please tell me what the seal is," Neji pleaded.

"I-it's none of y-y-your business." Hinata said sternly.

"Hinata-" Neji started.

"No!" she interrupted him. "Neji it is none of your business!" she shouted. She was boiling with anger.

"Yes it is Hinata! he yelled.

"How c-could it possibly b-be y-your business?!" Hinata yelled back.

"Kiba-" Neji started.

"K-Kiba told you?! He t-told you about what h-happened on the m-mission didn't he?!" she screamed now boiling with rage. Hinata jumped up from her bed and headed for the door. She reached for the knob and stopped. "You don't know anything Neji… you don't know what a struggle it was for Naruto to tell me." She whispered barely audible.

Hinata threw open the door. Suddenly Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all fell in front of her. They had been clinging onto the door listening. Hinata angrily stepped over them and ran down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata could almost hear them whispering about Naruto. She sat by the lake with her knees tucked under her chin. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Hinata knew that Sakura, Ino, and Tenten had heard the conversation between her and Neji. They were probably going to tell everyone. They might even confront Naruto himself!

Despite reassuring herself, Hinata started to sob. She buried her face in her knees and sobbed. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. "Go away!" she screamed.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" came his voice.

"Naruto!" Hinata said in shock. She quickly wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"You're… crying…" Naruto said stating the obvious. Hinata just nodded. Naruto kneeled in front of her. He grazed his hand along her chin forcing her to look up at him. His blue eyes met Hinata's. Hinata thought she was going to melt. "You don't look alright to me... what is it Hinata?" Naruto asked softly.

Hinata took a deep breath. "K-Kiba… he t-told N-Neji a-about what happened on the m-m-mission." Hinata explained. Naruto's face flushed.

"I'll kill him!" Naruto shouted.

"When N-Neji saw us at the l-lake… h-he noticed y-your seal, and h-he asked me what it was," she continued her voice cracking slightly.

Naruto stood up and turned to face the lake. "Did you tell him?" Naruto asked his voice was even.

"No," Hinata replied shakily. Naruto grabbed Hinata by her arm and pulled her into standing position. He looked at her for a moment and then hugged her hard.

"Thank you," he whispered. He let go of her and started to run back to the village.

"Naruto!" Hinata called, but he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sprinted as fast as he could to Kiba's apartment. He rapped loudly on the door. Kiba answered with Akamaru in his arms.

"Oh, hey Nar-" Kiba trailed off as Naruto grabbed him by the collar. Akamaru jumped out off Kiba's arms.

"Why did you tell Neji?!" Naruto growled.

"Tell him what?! Let go of me man!" Kiba shouted.

"The mission… you told him what I turned into didn't you?!" Naruto yelled. Naruto suddenly cried out as Akamaru bit down hard on his leg. He let go of Kiba and tore the dog off of him. Akamaru spat out a piece of orange jumpsuit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji had talked to everyone… except Tsunade. He asked all around the village if anyone knew anything about a seal. Neji had drawn a rough sketch of Naruto's seal and had showed it to everyone to ask if they recognized it.

Why was he doing this? Well, he wanted to know Naruto's secret. He wanted to know that Naruto wasn't something dangerous. That Hinata had chosen the right person to fawn over. Wait… wasn't this Hinata's father's job? Well, lately Hinata's father hadn't been paying any attention to Hinata. Ever since they had discussed the genjutsu he had been ignoring her for some reason. Neji had to take care of his cousin. Lately she had been training hard and pushing herself to her limits. Neji had begun to admire Hinata for her determination… that and she had just grown on him a little.

Neji opened the door to Tsunade's office without even knocking.

"Naruto… what is it now?" Tsunade asked not even looking up to see who it was.

"It's Neji Lady Tsunade," Neji said. Tsunade looked up from her papers.

"Oh, Neji! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. Neji walked over to Tsunade's desk and slid the picture of the seal over to her.

"Where did you get this?" Tsunade asked, her voice suddenly serious and her eyebrows furrowing.

"I drew it… it was on Naruto's-" Neji started. Tsunade interrupted him by putting her hand up to silence him.

"Why did you bring this to me?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to know what it is for…" Neji said.

"Who said it was any of your business?" Tsunade replied. Neji sighed in aggravation.

'Does everyone think that?!' he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto ran down to Tsunade's office. He knew that Neji was sure to investigate what his seal was. He burst through the doors panting.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly his eyes widened as he saw Neji standing there. He looked on Tsunade's desk, and there it was… a picture of his seal.

Naruto suddenly ran over to Neji and pinned him to the wall by his shoulders. "What are you doing?!" he screamed.

"Naruto! Let Neji go!" Tsunade commanded. Neji calmly relaxed against the wall.

"Gentle fist," he whispered. Neji shoved his hand into Naruto's side. Naruto screamed in pain and fell back. Naruto stood up clutching his side.

"Tsunade… did you tell him?" Naruto asked in desperation.

**Did Tsunade tell Neji? Ooh sorry about the cliffhanger! Please, please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoo! Chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I do not own Naruto I do not own Naruto I do not own Naruto... ok there I said it like four times! Muhhaa now I can not be sued! yay? **

Tsunade's expression told all. She didn't have to answer… Naruto knew. Tsunade looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Naruto I-" she started.

"No! No! No! Just shut up!" Naruto screamed.

"NARUTO UZAMAKI!" Tsunade yelled, appalled that he would have the nerve to tell her to shut up. "You are acting like a-" Tsunade started.

"WHY?! Why would you tell him?" Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto… I didn't-" Tsunade was interrupted by Naruto slamming her door on his way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stopped running, panting. She had been looking for Naruto for at least an hour. She had gone to Kiba's apartment and had just missed him. Kiba had told her that Naruto was pissed and that he had no idea where he went after he attacked him. Hinata had gone everywhere! She had been to the ramen shop and all of Naruto's usual eateries. Now she looked up at Tsunade's building.

Hinata ran up the steps and threw open the door. She sprinted down the hall to Tsunade's office. She opened the door to find Neji and Lady Tsunade in a deep argument.

"I know that you mean the best for Hinata, but you just can't do this! Now I am going to have to hunt Naruto down and shake some sense into him… and trust me that is not easy," Tsunade explained leaning over her desk to face Neji. Neji just nodded in response.

Hinata stepped through the doorway shakily. "W-what happened?" she demanded.

"Oh, Hinata!" Tsunade said surprised. Neji walked up to Hinata and looked her in her pale eyes. He gently put his hands on her shoulders.

Neji opened his mouth to speak, but Hinata tore away from his grasp. She glanced at the paper at Tsunade's desk.

_Naruto's seal! _

Hinata gasped for breath. "Neji… h-how… how c-could you?" Hinata whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

She knew. She knew now that Neji had found out about the nine tailed fox.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto couldn't help it. He started to cry. He flopped onto his bed and sobbed for a moment.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Naruto yelled to his wall. Naruto's blood was pumping emotion all through him. He was getting angry… so much that he couldn't control it. Naruto put his hand to his seal. He could feel the chakra under his palm.

Naruto wiped sweat from his forehead. 'I need to calm down…' Naruto told himself in his head. 'The stupid fox is feeding off this anger…well… if it weren't for this stupid fox, I wouldn't be angry in the first place!' he thought.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Naruto stiffened. He knew that it could be anybody. It could be all of his friends coming to see if the seal was really there. In Naruto's mind, Neji might have already told everyone.

"Naruto!" a voice yelled. Naruto immediately knew who it was. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey Hinata!" he greeted cheerfully, as he opened the door. Hinata's expression was less than cheerful.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata took a deep breath as she spoke. "Neji f-found out a-about your seal," she said grimly.

"I know," Naruto responded his expression fading. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Y-you… you've been c-crying," she stated, noticing the tear stain near his whiskers.

"I… ummm… no! I have not been crying," Naruto said crossing his arms. Hinata smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade's office was empty. She was out taking a break from the pile of papers she had stacked on her desk, and Neji had left a while ago. A window by her desk was open and a light breeze blew through. It ruffled some papers, but one paper in particular was shaken from the desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba walked along the road looking for a good food stand to eat at. Akamaru trotted beside him sniffing the air. Suddenly a piece of paper hit Kiba in the face.

"Ahhh!" he screamed waving his hands around. He peeled the paper off of his face. "Oh… just a stupid piece of paper." Kiba said. He looked at it more closely.

It was a picture of a seal. The paper read...

**_Naruto_**

**Kyuubi **

**_Nine- tailed fox _**

**_Shiki Fuujin seal_**

**Oooh! Will Kiba tell anyone about the Kyuubi? Did Tsunade really tell Neji about the seal or did he find out another way? Find out next chapter! Sorry that chapter was kinda short I still have those stupid projects to do and they are taking up most of my time. Anyway I will try and update as soon as possible. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Chapter 10. This chapter starts right after the paper slams Kiba in the face and he reads it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Kiba stopped breathing for a moment. "Whoa…" he gasped out. Without even thinking Kiba shoved the crumpled paper into his pocket and ran. Kiba's mind was racing as it pieced everything together. Naruto. The Kyuubi. The mission.

Kiba entered the Hyuga complex in a fast sprint with Akamaru not far behind him. He could see someone in the distance. As he came closer he realized who is was.

"Neji!" he shouted. Neji turned around with a confused expression on his face.

"Kiba?" he asked as the boy and his dog came toward him. Kiba slowed to a stop.

"Where is Hinata?" Kiba asked looking around.

"I don't know… why?" Neji asked looking at Kiba's urgent expression. With out saying a word Kiba pulled the paper out of his pocket. Neji's heart dropped.

He knew how mad Hinata was when she found out that he knew about the Kyuubi. Now, that Kiba knew also she was sure to break down. Not to mention Naruto. He had burst out of Tsunade's office in a mad dash. Immediately after Hinata had said 'Neji how could you?' he realized what a mistake it was to try and protect Hinata. She could protect herself couldn't she? Neji had gotten far deeper into her personal interests than he should have.

"Where did you get that?" Neji asked as calmly as he could.

"Well, I was just walking and it slammed me in the face! Can you believe that? You know I had always wanted to know this. I told you about the mission right? Yeah, I think I did. Anyway, now I know! I have to tell Hinata-" Kiba started.

"Hinata knows." Neji said interrupting Kiba. "She knows, you know, and I know. You must not tell anyone else about this, Kiba. It is very important to Naruto and to Hinata." He added staring straight into Kiba's eyes so that he was sure that he got the message.

"Wait… how do you know about it?" asked Kiba.

"Let me explain," Neji said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat at his kitchen table with chopsticks in hand ready for ramen. The smell of it hung in the kitchen like fog and the sound of the boiling water came in rhythm with Naruto's growling stomach.

"Almost done," Hinata announced. She carefully stirred the ramen until it was just right. Gently, she set down the bowl full of steaming hot ramen in front of Naruto. Next to the ramen she set down a plate of small sandwiches. The sandwiches were so carefully made that each little meat or cheese slice was lined up perfectly with the bread.

"Thanks, Hinata! I love your cooking. Your food is so… neat. I am really glad you came over." he said immediately shoving ramen noodles into his mouth as he finished.

"Y-you must f-f-forgive Neji… h-he was just trying t-to… well I don't know w-what he was trying to do," Hinata explained. Hinata knew that behind his smile and complements was the anger and sadness he felt knowing that Neji had found out about the Kyuubi. Naruto's smile drooped a little.

"I just… I don't want everyone to know. I can't believe that grandma Tsunade would tell Neji." Said Naruto.

"I am s-sure it w-will be all right," Hinata reassured him. She pulled up a chair next to him and kissed him on his whiskers.

_How did I just do that? _

Naruto turned pink from Hinata's kiss. "You are really good to me Hinata." He said. Hinata blushed fiercely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally after asking nearly everyone I stopped by Tsunade's office. As I was on my way up the front steps someone stopped me…" Neji said.

**Neji's discovery **

_Neji walked up the front steps carefully. 'Am I sure I want to know?' he asked himself. 'Yes, I must know... to know that Hinata is safe.' he added. _

_"Hello there Hyuga boy," a man said snapping Neji out of his thoughts. The man sat on the side of the steps. Old age made him look tired. _

_"Erm... Hello." Neji greeted not forgetting his manners despite not knowing the man. _

_"You are seeking to know the origin of that seal eh?" the man asked. _

_"Yes, do you know something about it?" Neji asked interested now. _

_"I hear you have asked just about everyone in town, yes?" he asked. _

_"Yes, sir." Neji responded. _

_"Well, no one wants to talk about it. That's why no one will tell you..." the man said, his voice in a low whisper. Neji knelt down to the man. _

_"Do you know anything about this seal?" Neji asked again. The man looked around as if he didn't want anyone to hear him, when in fact what he was going to say wasn't a secret. It was just something that no one wanted to talk about it. _

_"The nine tailed fox. The Kyuubi." the man whispered barely audible._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, to confirm what the man said, I went to ask Lady Tsunade. I asked her about the man and she told me that he survived the Kyuubi attack and he is the only person in the whole village that mentions it." Neji explained. "When Naruto came into Lady Tsunade's office he thought that Tsunade told me about the Kyuubi." he added.

Kiba just stood there absorbing all of the information. "Neji I have to ask... why did you go through all that trouble to find this out? I mean... I know I told you about what happened on that mission, but I didn't expect you to do a full on investigation into it." he said bending down to Akamaru to scratch his ears.

Neji sighed. "I wanted to know that Naruto wasn't a threat to Hinata." he explained.

"Well... no offense Neji but... since when did you care about who Hinata likes? I mean... you did try to kill each other in the chuunin exams... and those things you said to her. The things you said to her about her lack of self confindence and that she would never change..." Kiba countered.

Neji looked down at the ground. He knew that he had said those things but lately Neji had begun to admire Hinata for her determination and her growing strength. She had indeed grown on him... that and she was his cousin. She was family.

"I admire Hinata. She has worked hard and grown strong. She is my cousin." Neji answered simply. Kiba shrugged.

"Ok," Kiba said not knowing exactly how to respond. Suddenly there were rapid footsteps approaching them.

"Neji! Kiba!" Sakura yelled as she raced up to them. She was grasping onto a piece of paper. "Look at this..." Sakura commanded holding out the paper to them to see. Her eyes were filled with worry and she looked at bit flustered.

"Where did you get that?!" Kiba asked urgently.

"They are all over the village! There is at least five on every building!" Sakura said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata had spent two hours at Naruto's apartment. They had eaten lunch and talked. Naruto showed Hinata his stash of special ramen and they went over some battle techniques.

"Y-yeah I like that technique," Hinata said.

"Well, you also have great chakra control so comes kinda naturally to you," Naruto added. Hinata blushed slightly.

"Thanks-" she started until she was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto yelled to the door.

"Sakura, Kiba, and Neji." Sakura yelled.

_What are they doing here? _thought Hinata.

"Neji..." Naruto growled. "No! I am not letting that BAKA Neji in!" he yelled. Hinata rested her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's alright... I can understand if he is angry with me," Neji said quietly.

"Kiba can't come in either!" Naruto screamed. "He is the one who told Neji about the mission anyway!" he added with another threatening yell.

"Naruto you idiot! This is important!" Kiba screamed to the door.

"N-Naruto please..." Hinata begged. She couldn't take any more of this. Hinata walked up to the door and opened it. Sakura immediately shoved the paper in Hinata's face. Hinata couldn't see what was on it because Sakura was holding it so close to her face. Hinata calmly took the paper from Sakura's shaking hands.

On the paper was a picture of Naruto smiling a toothy grin with his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. However... below the picture were words that stung Hinata...

_Naruto Uzumaki: a monster_

Below these words was a drawing of the Kyuubi, its teeth bared and its nine tails swirling behind it. Hinata dared to read on.

_The Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox that attacked our village_

_Naruto holds this beast: beware_

Hinata felt tears threatening to fall. Her hand gripped tight to the paper. She wanted to rip it to shreds and burn it. Hinata felt pure anger light deep inside her.

"These are all over the village..." Sakura said grimly. Hinata felt the little flicker of anger turn into a raging fire.

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked from behind her. Hinata shook with rage and sadness. She felt angry, but she felt sad for Naruto. Naruto leaned over Hinata and curiously peered at the paper. He saw that Hinata's hands were shaking slightly. Naruto came around to face her. He looked into her pale eyes. He tears tugging on the sides of them.

"Hinata?" he asked worried. Hinata handed Naruto the paper.

Naruto read it with an emotionless expression. Hinata followed his gaze as it traced the words over and over again. She watched as Naruto's eyes light up with rage and his whiskers droop as he frowned.

"No..." he whispered. Naruto took the paper and shredded it. He watched as each little piece fluttered to the ground.

**What will they do? AHHH! So dramatic! Now Naruto has to face the fact that everyone is going to know no matter what. Please, Please review! Thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoo! Chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoy it! Everyone wanted me to update because the cliffhanger on the last chapter was pretty evil. Hee Hee sorry about that! Anyway in this chapter Naruto is a little out of character because the Kyuubi is effecting him. Ooh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... can I own Hinata at least?! Come on! Argh... sigh... ok, I don't own Naruto or... sniffs... Hinata. **

Tsunade ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "This is going to get ugly," she muttered to herself.

"Lady Tsunade, none of the ninjas Naruto's age or younger know about the Kyuubi. This is going to set off quite an upset among the parents of those children. For years they have protected the past by never speaking of the attack… and now…" the ninja standing before her paused.

"Iruka…" Tsunade sighed. "I know this and now we just have to find a way to control what is going to happen… but most off all… we must control Naruto," she said seriously folding her hands in front of her.

"With that knuckle head on the loose with all that pent up anger. This is defiantly not good," Kakashi stated.

Within seconds chaos erupted in the village. People were closing shop, their doors slamming shut as if a plague was spreading. Whispers among them grew louder into a buzzing of panic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura, Neji, and Kiba all took a cautionary step back from Naruto. Hinata didn't move.

"N-N-Naruto?" she asked nervously. Naruto's hands were clenching in fists. He shook violently and his knees looked as if they were about to give out.

"H-Hinata… you have to… g-get out," he whispered. Hinata threw him a confused expression. She could see the pain in his eyes. He was sweating… fighting something back.

Naruto placed his hand onto his seal. He could feel it. The pure emotion running through him was feeding the Kyuubi. The chakra was becoming uncontrollable. Whether Naruto wanted it to happen or not the Kyuubi was clawing its way through him threatening to push through. "P-Please listen… just go!" he shouted pushing her out the door.

Hinata watched the door slam shut. She watched her friends faces turn from slightly worried to down right afraid. Sakura stood stiff. Neji looked unfazed. Kiba and Akamaru looked clueless.

"Naruto…" she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll check his apartment," Kakashi announced.

"Kakashi, what makes you think he will be there? He is probably going to try and find the person responsible for this," Iruka said pointing to the papers with Naruto's picture on it plastered on the walls of the now closed ramen shop.

"I am going to check it for… clues," Kakashi said quickly. Iruka nodded raising an eyebrow at Kakashi.

Kakashi approached Naruto's apartment quietly. He knocked on the door. He jiggled the doorknob. It was locked.

"Hmm," he mumbled coolly. He punched a hand through the door effortlessly. Feeling around for the lock, his fingers felt something… soft. Hair?

"Naruto?" Kakashi yelled though the hole.

"Let go of my head crazy person!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi loosened his grip on Naruto's hair.

"Naruto… are you all right?" Kakashi asked figuring that Naruto already knew about the papers judging by the one in pieces by the front door.

"No! Now leave m-me alone!" he yelled in response.

In his apartment, Naruto was leaning against the door grasping the hinges to hold himself up. The Kyuubi was causing him pain, and it took all Naruto had to calm himself down.

"Naruto, I know that you are angry but you need to calm down!" Kakashi yelled.

'What do you think I am trying to do?! Argh! This stupid fox!' Naruto's thoughts screamed.

"That stupid Neji! That stupid Tsunade! How?! Why?! Who would put those papers everywhere?! WHO?! I MUST FIND THEM!" he shouted his voice becoming distorted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She grasped the disgusting papers in her hands, tearing down any that she saw. With each paper she ripped off a wall, her frustration grew. She couldn't help but rattle her brains for anyone who might do this… anyone who might torture her Naruto.

It had begun to rain now. The clouds poured buckets onto the ground pelting Hinata with fat drops. Hinata couldn't care less. As far as she was concerned it was good. This way no one could tell she was crying.

"Hinata!" Neji yelled. Hinata whipped around squinting through the rain to find Neji. "It's Naruto! He is tearing everything apart trying to find the person responsible!" he explained urgently.

Hinata immediately threw down the papers onto the soaking wet ground. She and Neji ran through the rain using their byakugan to search.

"There!" Hinata cried out pointing in front of them. Naruto's chakra was hard to miss.

He stood on a roof looking around. There was a hole in the roof he was standing on. Naruto's whiskers were dark and thick. His hair a wild, wet mess. His fingernails were now long claws and his normally cute foxy grin was now that of a sneer of a hungry beast. Naruto's eyes lit like fire searching, scanning for someone. Through her byakugan, Hinata could see the chakra seep through of him in massive amounts, but she didn't need her byakugan to feel it.

Hinata had only seen him like this one time before this. It was heartbreaking. The person before her was not Naruto.

"Neij! Hinata!" someone shouted. Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, and Choji, all came running.

"Sakura…" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"D-does everyone know n-now?" Hinata asked her pale eyes full of concern. Sakura nodded.

"Everyone knows…" she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had only been ten minutes and everyone was exhausted. It had stop raining, but that didn't help. Chasing Naruto around the village was not easy.

"What do we do now?" Ino asked. Everyone was now standing at the entrance to the village with Naruto in front of them.

"Hey! Naruto!" Kiba shouted. Naruto whipped his head around. He looked at Kiba then at Shino, and at Sakura who were all standing beside each other. Suddenly he stopped and rested his gaze on Neji.

"Neji…" he growled.

Suddenly Naruto lunged forward on all fours toward Neji. Neji took his fighting stance in a flash, ready for Naruto. Naruto swiped a hand at Neji, but he easily dodged. Neji activated his byakugan and was over whelmed by the amount of chakra in Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TSUNADE! Why?! Why did you tell him?!" Naruto suddenly screamed as he held a worn out Neji, pinned to a tree. Neji Hyuga was worn out… go figure.

_Tsunade? She is here? _Hinata thought.

"I didn't tell him Naruto!" Tsunade answered from nowhere.

All of the ninja looked around, puzzled. Hinata used her byakugan and spotted Tsunade in the trees.

"An old man… he told me," Neji choked out. He couldn't move. He was held under Naruto's grip on his neck. Hinata looked at all of the ninja surrounding Naruto. She looked at their faces. They all presented a collective look of fear.

Naruto released Neji and backed up. "Why would you try and find out about my seal?" Naruto asked his voice distorted by the Kyuubi.

"I wanted to protect Hinata…" Neji whispered barely audible.

_What?! _

"Protect her from what?!" Naruto spat.

"From being hurt," Neji answered. This statement only intensified Naruto's frustration.

_Being hurt... being hurt if Naruto didn't return my feelings? _

"H-how could y-you think that I-I would hurt Hinata?" he whispered struggling to control the urge to kill Neji. The Kyuubi was rattling inside Naruto.

'Do it! Just kill him!' his thoughts screamed. These thoughts however were not his own. Naruto lunged forward again running for Neji.

Hinata saw this. She had been watching Naruto's every move. It was time for her to intervene. She sprinted for Neji and in a flash she was in front of him, her arms out spread, blocking him.

Naruto skidded to a stop sending dust into the air. Hinata saw that for an instant Naruto's eyes turned from their reddish hue to his normal sparkling blue.

"Hinata! What are you doing?!" Kiba shouted.

"Yes, Hinata… what are you doing?" Neji started.

"I'm protecting you," she said sternly. Hinata stood in between Naruto and Neji staring Naruto straight in his eyes. "N-Naruto... look around y-you. Everyone is h-here. Everyone knows... there is n-nothing w-we can d-do about it now." She said stating the truth. Hinata couldn't stifle her tears any longer. They came without warning, flooding down her face.

Naruto remembered how Hinata reacted when he told her about the Kyuubi...

**Naruto's flashback **

_Hinata waited politely, slurping her noodles. That's when she noticed. Naruto hadn't touched his ramen… there is just no way that Naruto Uzumaki would leave ramen untouched. Then Hinata knew something was up._

_Naruto took a deep breath before speaking again. "The Kyuubi is sealed inside of me," he said his voice cracking slightly._

_The nine tailed fox that attacked the village? Hinata thought. _

_Naruto looked at Hinata expecting her to seem afraid or scream or something, but her soft expression didn't change or falter. She just looked at Naruto with the most sympathetic and caring and… loving expression anyone had ever given him._

_"I didn't mean for you to find out that way-" Naruto started again but Hinata hushed him, by putting her finger to his lips. Hinata's finger tingled._

_I am touching Naruto's lips! Hinata's thoughts squealed._

_"Naruto… I will love you no matter what," she said softly._

Everyone was holding there breath, waiting for someone to move. Sakura was the first to realize this. She let out a sigh and of course that is when someone finally moved. Tsunade appeared behind Naruto. In one swift motion she knocked him out. He lay sprawled on the ground, out cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke in the white room that he had awoken in when Hinata and Kiba had taken him home after being wounded on a mission. The mission when Naruto first said he loved Hinata (unconsciously of course!).

Around Naruto's bed everyone was gathered staring down at him. "EEAHHH!" Naruto yelled in surprise at waking up to find everyone looking at him. He sat up and scratch the back of his head nervously.

**There are still many questions to be answered. Who would put those papers everywhere? Will everyone accept the fact that Naruto contains the nine tailed fox? How are the villagers going to treat him? Will they reject him like they did when he was younger or will they finally realize what a great hero he is? Please review! Thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Chapter 12. I haven't updated in a while... sorry about that. I have been busy. Anyway hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his awesomeness **

Hinata exited the hospital room and nearly ran into Sakura. "Oh, s-sorry Sakura." She said looking at her feet. Hinata felt like at any moment she would start to cry, and she didn't even know why.

Naruto was going to be let out soon. Hinata looked up and noticed that everyone was still standing outside of the door.

_They are all still here... they are concerned about Naruto. _she thought.

"Hinata… is there anything I can do?" Neji asked feeling like this whole thing was his fault.

"Y-you can find out w-who d-did this," Hinata responded. Neji was a little taken back. He was just trying to be nice. Really he didn't think that she would say anything.

"Please forgive me Hinata. I shouldn't have started this whole thing in the first place," he said.

"I'm n-n-not the one y-you should b-be asking to forgive you," Hinata said seriously staring right into eyes that looked just like hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was midday and Naruto was finally let out of the hospital. The chaos at the hospital with all of Naruto's friends was over. He didn't want to see any of them. They left eventually, and Naruto was finally able to leave his room without being followed by the eyes of all of the ninja. All of the papers containing his picture were gone, but there was still a strange feeling around the village.

As Naruto walked along the street he could feel the peoples' gazes settling nervously on him.

'They have always known… why have they started this again?' he thought. It was true the people of the village always knew… but now that everyone, including the children that had never learned about the Kyuubi attack, knew the whole cycle has started again. Naruto walked along trying to keep his gaze down. Every once in a while he would catch little bits of people talking about him.

"Demon…" they whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. He paced through the yard of the Hyuga complex thinking about what he was going to do.

"Neji," someone called. Neji turned already beginning to think up an excuse.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You have not trained in a few days. You must train today." Hiashi demanded.

Neji could not think of anything to say but the truth. "I have to help Naruto," he replied.

"You have no business with that boy. He is nothing but-" Hiashi started.

"No! Some of this is my fault!" Neji interrupted. "I was only trying to do your job. I was trying to protect Hinata! I had to because… well because you just ignore her and treat her like she is nothing! She had been training harder than anyone just so she can please you. She wishes to become stronger and she works for that. She does so many things for people. She helps them and she completes her missions correctly, yet you concentrate only on what she does wrong." He added looking straight at Hiashi.

"My job?! My job is only to keep the Hyuga name in its place and make sure that we have only the strongest. Hinata was just not one of them." Hiashi spat harshly.

"She is so much stronger than you think. In fact her strength is much greater than mine! She has the strength to stand up for Naruto when no one else will. Not even I could do that. All I did was bring him down…" Neji sighed.

Hiashi's eyes pierced Neji. He could feel it. Neji turned and walked out of the Hyuga complex determined to find Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata packed her things. She didn't even know if she was going to leave the village. She just knew that she had to do something. Hinata was going to find the person who did this, but she needed help.

Leaving her room, Hinata walked down the hallway toward the door. "Oh! F-father! Umm… Good evening." She greeted in surprise as he came walking down the same hall. Hiashi stopped and looked at Hinata.

"Where are you going?" he asked finally, gesturing toward the backpack she was carrying.

"I-I am going on a m-m-mission," Hinata lied.

"Well… umm… Don't be a…" Hiashi paused.

_He is going to say it... 'Dont be a burden Hinata...' _

"Be careful," he said. Hinata's eyes widened.

_He didn't say it_

"I-I will… thank you f-father." She said in a whisper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can find him on my own!" Naruto said frustrated.

"I only want to help! I ask for your forgiveness, Naruto." said Neji. Hinata just stood there in Naruto's apartment watching the two argue. She had found Neji as he was searching for Naruto. Hinata was doing the same thing. They both wanted to help him find the person who put those papers everywhere.

Naruto sighed. "All right, let's just find this baka," he said.

They all set out into the village. They asked all over the place. Neji kept describing what the old man that told him about the Kyuubi looked like. He figured that the old man would be a good start to finding the person responsible. They searched the shops, the food stands, and the complexes. Finally they came upon a woman who recognized the old man from Neji's description.

"Oh, yes. His name is Hiaso. He lives about two blocks down." the woman explained pointing down the street.

"Thank you," Hinata said, bowing her head. Before Hinata could even turn around, Naruto was already running down the street. He stopped and knocked on the door. Hiaso answered the door.

"Yes?" he asked. Neji and Hinata caught up with Naruto.

"Have you seen him before? Perhaps you told him about the Kyuubi inside me?" Naruto accused. Just then the man pushed past Naruto and took off running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stopped and leaned up against a tree panting. Hinata stood beside him looking around. The forest just outside the village was thick with humidity. They had chased the man for what seemed like hours around the village. Now they had him cornered just outside the village entrance.

"This man is fast," Neji stated.

"There!" Hinata whispered, pointing ahead. Neji and Hinata were using their byakugan to find him. In one swift movement, Naruto was there standing in front of the man.

The man backed up, staggered a bit, and fell into the dirt. "Please! Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded. That was when Naruto realized… this was really just an old man. Could this man have done something so cruel?

"Yes, that's him." Neji confirmed. "That is the old man who told me about the Kyuubi." He added. Naruto flinched a bit. The word Kyuubi sounded so strange when his friends said it.

Naruto grabbed Hiaso by his shirt and held him up against a tree. "You… you did this?! You put those papers everywhere!" Naruto accused.

"I was w-warning the v-village!" Hiaso said shakily.

"Warning the village?! Why now?" Naruto asked trying to keep his control.

"Him!" the man shouted pointing to Neji. "He was looking to find out about the seal… and no one would tell him. It reminded me of… it reminded me of my son." The old man explained. A single tear rolled down his tired face.

"You! You did it! You killed my son! He was a ninja. A shinobi! He wanted to fight for the village when the Kyuubi attacked. He died fighting…" Hiaso screamed squirming under Naruto's grip on his shirt. Naruto let go of the man and backed up.

'I… his son…' Naruto thought.

"No!" Hinata screamed. She was standing just behind Naruto. "No… Naruto was n-not the one w-w-who killed your s-son! It was the Kyuubi!" Hinata yelled. She stepped in front of Naruto. Hinata gently placed her palm on Naruto's stomach where the seal was. "This s-seal. It does not m-mark Naruto as a monster like you think. It marks h-him as a hero. He s-saved the v-village. You w-would be dead just like your son if it weren't for him!" Hinata shouted in the man's face.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered. Naruto couldn't believe what was happening.

"So… sir, you are telling me that you put those papers everywhere to warn the villagers of Naruto? Why would you do that, when everyone knew already? You even told me that yourself," Neji said.

"I wanted to warn the villagers, yes… but I really wanted to warn the children; the generation that didn't know. The people that knew about the Kyuubi attack never spoke of it. It was painful… I know what that beast is capable of." Hiaso responded.

"How can you do that?! How can you just blame Naruto for your son's death?!" Hinata yelled stepping toward Hiaso. Hinata's emotion was boiling over now.

Naruto took a step back from Hinata. He had never seen her so… angry.

"Hinata…" Neji said grabbing her arm. Hinata stopped and took a deep breath. All she wanted to do was beat this man.

"You love this boy," the old man stated half smiling. Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto blushed a bit and he scratched the back of his head. "I can tell. You seem like a very sweet, quiet girl, but because I did this to Naruto your courage has come out. You have spoken out for him. That's how I know you love him." He added. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. Neji smiled slightly.

Hinata's entire face broke out into a deep blush. Hinata hadn't felt like fainting in a while, but now she felt she was going to collapse right then and there.

"Well, old man. Now that I know it was you... I can't do anything about it." Naruto stated, clearly disappointed.

"What do you mean?" the man asked confused.

"What you did... I could very well kill you for it. You are just an old man... what am I supposed to do? Take revenge on you? No... it just wouldn't be right." he answered.

**Ooh. So what will happen to Hiaso? Maybe Naruto will perform a thousand years of pain on him (you know, that awesome ass poke that Kakashi used on Naruto!). Ok, maybe not but that old man is going to get what's coming. In the next chapter Naruto stands up in front of the whole village and makes a speech about the Kyuubi. Will they accept him? Will they realize what a hero he is? Please Please Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoo! Chapter 13. Ok, in this chapter Hiaso's fate is decided (toward the end) and Naruto makes a speech in front of the entire village! Some of the inspiration for a portion of this chapter came from my lovely reviewers, vnvanman and Rasenganfin. I am so glad you mentioned Sandaime's law! Thanks! Oh, and I can't just thank two reviewers that would be unfair! So thanks to inu-rulz, Rose Tiger, Kaylyn0706, Chewie Chookies, 1052, GoingGhost, GraityTheWizard, and everyone else that had been reading! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... or Hinata... or their awesomeness. **

Tsunade sat at her desk with her fingers folded in front of her. She tried to smile at the old man that stood before her with a disappointed Naruto behind him. Hinata had chosen not to go. She wanted to get the whole thing off her mind. Kakashi stood to Tsunade's right with Shizune to his left. Kakashi was only here to see what kind of person could torture Naruto like that. He was indeed shocked at the old man that stood in front of him.

'I can see why Naruto didn't just beat the stuffing out of the guy. He is just an old man…' Kakashi thought.

"Now…I could act on the current laws that we have." Tsunade said. Hiaso swallowed loudly. "Take Sandaime's law for example…" she stated. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Shizune gasped. "Uh, Lady Tsunade don't you think that is a little… harsh?" she asked.

"Well, considering what he did to Naruto. No." Tsunade responded. Hiaso dropped to his knees.

"Please Lady Tsunade! I… I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"Hiaso, do you even know what Sandaime's law is?" Tsunade asked smiling.

"N-No…" Hiaso responded nervously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat on her bed organizing her kunai in a row. That's how bored she was. Hinata knew that if she would go outside the Hyuga complex that everyone would start asking her questions about Naruto. Training was an option, but she would have to go into the gardens.

Suddenly Hinata heard a loud knock on the front door. Hinata reluctantly walked down the hall to answer it.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura greeted as Hinata opened the door.

"H-Hi Sakura." Hinata said back hoping that Sakura wouldn't ask about Naruto.

"You want to get something to eat?" Sakura asked smiling. Hinata couldn't have been happier. She nodded gratefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto containing the Kyuubi is S-rank classified information. The punishment is… well it's death," Tsunade said coolly as she continued to explain. Hiaso held a blank expression. He looked pale, as if he might pass out. Naruto had left the room a while ago finding Tsunade's explanation of the laws boring. Besides… he had something else that he needed to get ready for.

"However…" Shizune chimed in. "The person that holds the tailed beast can decide otherwise," she added worried that the old man would fall over any second.

Hiaso exhaled. "Oh, I-I… ok." He said.

"I will have some ninja escort you to your home until your fate is decided." Tsunade stated, shooing the man out. Hiaso bowed and stepped out the door.

"I seriously doubt that Naruto will not give him the death punishment…" Tsunade sighed.

"You never know… Naruto has changed since this whole thing," Kakashi responded.

"Well… what else could Naruto do to that old man?" Tsunade asked.

"He'll think of something," Kakashi half whispered to himself, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wondered how this was going to work out. 'How am I going to round up everyone in the village? I have to get everyone…' he thought. Naruto smiled widely as he thought up a plan. He darted out of his front door and down the streets toward the Hyuga complex.

He stood before Hinata's window. "Hinata!" he called out in a harsh whisper. "Hin-" Naruto started again but stopped when Neji opened the window. "Neji?! Uh… what are you doing in Hinata's room?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto, this is my room." Neji stated. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh… uh yeah right. Do you know where Hinata is?" he asked.

"Hinata and Sakura left about twenty minutes ago," said Neji.

"Ok, thanks!" Naruto shouted as he started to run out of the complex. Neji shook his head.

'I can defiantly see why Hinata loves him…' he thought sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was a bit shocked to see a familiar orange jumpsuit darting around the shops. From inside the ramen shop she could see him looking for something. He turned feeling her gaze and spotted her.

Hinata could hear her name faintly called out as he waved and ran toward her. Naruto burst into the ramen shop.

"Hey Hinata, I have been looking all over for you! Two pork ramen bowls please old man," Naruto said suddenly turning to the stand owner. "Anyway Hinata, I have this plan. Since everyone in the whole village…" Naruto paused almost not believing his own words. He took a deep breath.

'The WHOLE village…' he thought.

"The whole village already knows about the… Kyuubi… uh… well I want to make a speech," he admitted.

Hinata's eyes widened. She set her chopsticks down in her bowl.

_What?! Hinata thought. _

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto looked past Hinata to find Sakura sitting next to her.

"Oh… uh… hi Sakura." Naruto said backing up a few inches just in case he had said anything that might cause her to hit him. "Hinata I need your help to do this," Naruto pleaded.

"Are y-you sure you w-want to do this?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, and I need you to well… I somehow need to get all of the village to gather near the front gates." He responded.

"I'll do it," Sakura offered out of nowhere.

"Sakura…" Naruto started.

"I am fine with it Naruto. I know this has been hard on you. I'm your teammate. It's all about teamwork right?" Sakura said smiling, as she used the principal that Kakashi- sensei taught them.

"All right!" Naruto cheered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evening was approaching and the crowd hummed loudly as everyone talked about the meeting. Most of the village was present. They all stood surrounding the village gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade threw open her office window, searching for the source of the ruckus. She gasped in shock as she saw the crowd before her. From her window she could see the enormous crowd that settled near the front gate.

"Naruto!" she shouted to the air in frustration. Tsunade just knew that Naruto had something to do with this.

"Lady Tsunade! Are you alright?!" Shizune asked bursting into her office.

"I need you to find out what is going on down there," Tsunade commanded.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!" Shizune responded. Tsunade watched the crowd carefully. They didn't seem to be alarmed in anyway. They defiantly weren't a mob. They looked as if they were… waiting.

'What is going on? What are they waiting for? Why are they all there?!' Tsunade thought.

In a few moments Shizune returned. "Lady Tsunade!" she yelled, breaking Tsunade out of her thoughts. "The villagers, they are waiting for you! They say that you are to make an important announcement. Most of the people said that a ninja alerted them. A ninja with pink hair." Shizune reported.

"Sakura!" Tsunade realized.

'What in the world is she doing telling everyone that?!' Tsunade screamed in her head.

"Well… I guess I had better go down there," Tsunade sighed.

Tsunade approached the threshold of the village gates with Shizune beside her. "What are you going to say?" Shizune asked.

"I have no idea…" Tsunade responded. At that moment there was a large puff of smoke behind Tsunade. The smoke cleared and Naruto stood behind her smiling.

"Oh, uh… Granny Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this?!" Tsunade thundered.

"Well… I kinda needed to get everyone here and so I had Sakura tell everyone that the hokage was announcing an important message." Naruto explained scratching the back of his head. Tsunade fumed. It took all she had to restrain herself from hitting Naruto.

Tsunade stepped back and came behind Naruto. "You better tell me what you plan on doing," she whispered.

"You'll see," Naruto whispered back. Sakura and Hinata approached Naruto.

"Naruto! I told everyone that the hokage was-" Sakura stopped short when she saw Tsunade standing next to Naruto. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Hi, Lady Tsunade!" she greeted looking quite innocent. Tsunade turned to Sakura and gave her a knowing look. Sakura dropped the act, now smiling nervously. Hinata giggled watching Sakura's reaction.

Naruto stepped in front of them all and faced the crowd. "Listen up! I, Naruto Uzamaki, the future hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves have something important to say." Naruto shouted. The crowd quieted and everyone stared at Naruto in shock.

"Hey! I thought Lady Tsunade had an important announcement!" someone in the crowd yelled. Naruto spotted the man and gave him a cold look. The man backed off. Suddenly recognizing the man, Naruto shouted loudly.

"Hey Hiaso! I think I have decided your fate... hmm... I sentence you to..." Naruto paused for a dramatic effect. "Oh, I know! I sentence you to RAMEN DUTY!" Naruto shouted.

"Ramen duty?" Hiaso yelled back.

'I am just happy it wasn't death... but serving this loudmouth everyday is going to be a huge pain,' Hiaso thought.

"Yes... I command you to make me ramen everyday for the rest of your life!" Naruto said proudly.

"Naruto you can't-" Tsunade started. Naruto turned and winked at her.

"Don't worry granny Tsunade... he can make ramen for you also!" he whispered grinning widely.

"Well... I did say that he could decide Hiaso's fate..." Shizune added.

"Was that your important announcement?!" someone yelled from the crowd. Suddenly Naruto's expression was serious.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I… uh… as you all know…" he started a bit shaky. "I am a jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. I know that everyone knows now because of Hiaso… the man who put those papers everywhere. Anyway, I wish to tell you about the Kyuubi, so that you won't fear it anymore.

The Kyuubi was sealed inside of me when I was just a child. The Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life for the village. He died in order to prevent the Kyuubi from destroying the village." Naruto paused and clenched his fists. Hinata watched him and could tell that this was hard. Tsunade stood shocked at what she was hearing.

Standing among the crowd were Kakashi, Iruka, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and all of the team leaders. Kakashi smiled under his partial facemask. Iruka stood with his mouth gaped open. All of Naruto's fellow ninja were frozen waiting for him to start again.

"The Kyuubi is a dangerous thing, but I have the Kyuubi it does not have me. I have gone through a lot just because of this stupid fox! I have gone through torture and misunderstanding because of it. I could point out so many people in the crowd right now that have shunned me or turned away when I walked past them. I… I know first hand that it is hard to be alone… but… but I made friends. Iruka- sensei helped me get over everything and work hard to become the greatest ninja in the hidden leaf." Naruto said. He was on the verge of tears now, but he held them back. Suddenly without thinking, Hinata ran up to him and grabbed his hand. She intertwined her fingers with his and gave him a loving squeeze.

"He helped me so much… and… this girl!" Naruto said suddenly pointing to Hinata. "This girl, Hinata Hyuga. She is the most caring person I have ever met. When I told her that I had the Kyuubi sealed within me, she didn't even care one bit!" Naruto stopped and smiled at Hinata. By now Hinata was blushing wildly, wondering how she even got the nerve to hold Naruto's hand in front of everyone. Hinata looked down at the ground like it was extremely interesting, her hand still entwined with Naruto's. Just then Hinata felt the urge to say something; something that everyone needed to hear.

She lifted her head and slowly let go of Naruto's hand. She took a deep breath an exhaled slowly. "I-I have s-something t-t-to say," she announced. The crowd sat still. Naruto turned to Hinata with a smile. "N-N-N-Naruto is Naruto he is n-not just a jinchuuriki. H-he is the most d-d-d-determined, a-and hard working p-person I have ever known. I-I admire him so much. I l-l-love him. To m-m-me he is a h-hero. He s-should be a h-hero to y-you all also. He saved everyone and y-y-you all should a-admire him. M-maybe not to the extent that I do… but I believe that the Fourth would want you to admire him as your hero… and as future hokage." Hinata finished smiling and blushing. She turned toward Naruto who had his back to the crowd. Hinata saw his shoulder's shutter slightly. She walked in front of him. She saw a few teardrops hit the dirt. He was crying.

Naruto looked up at her and smiled. Hinata stared straight into his blue eyes that glistened with tears. She knew he was happy. Suddenly Naruto wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a tight embrace.

Hinata's entire body was fluttering with happiness. The crowd let out a collective "aww," and snapped Naruto out of his hug. He blushed even more than Hinata with a crimson red settling on his cheeks.

**So... how was it? Personally I think I could have done something better with Hiaso's fate but I didn't want to kill him (curse me for being so nice!). Don't forget to review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! Chapter 14. I think this is the last chapter. I haven't decided yet. Maybe I will put an epilogue in or something as chapter 15. What do you guys think? Anyway enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I hope everyone gets that and doesn't sue me... well... if you did think I owned Naruto, I accept gifts! Ok, just kidding... unfortunatly I do not own Naruto. **

"Hinata, I am going to kiss you." Naruto announced suddenly. Hinata was slightly taken back for a second, but she recovered and smiled shyly.

"I would like that N-Naruto," she whispered, leaning toward him. Never before had Hinata imagined that she would be kissing the person she adored most in front of the whole village. Ever since that one mission, that one moment, everything was changed. Hinata remembered that Naruto had been on the edge of death and nearly unconscious when he said that he loved her. Right now at this moment…she couldn't possibly be happier.

Naruto and Hinata leaned in together for a kiss. Their lips touched and Hinata felt like she was floating. Nothing was better than this. Their lips moved perfectly, shaping to one another in flawless moment.

The crowd made no sound as they watched the two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowd was gone and the village entrance was quiet. "I'll take you home, Hinata." Naruto offered extending his hand. Hinata smiled and took Naruto's hand. The two had watched the crowd recede when everything ended, and just stared at the village until the sun was beginning to set.

Hinata and Naruto arrived at the Hyuga complex, in what seemed like seconds. Hinata was not ready to come home. Hiashi stood at the entrance waiting for them. Naruto gulped. He hoped that this wasn't going to turn sour.

"Hinata…" Hiashi began. "Neji… I had a talk with him and… I just wanted to say that… I am proud of you." He attempted a smile.

_He... is proud... of me?_

"F-for what?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"For being strong…Neji, he told me that you were even stronger than him." Hiashi recalled.

_Stonger than Neji? _

"I-" Hinata started to protest, but Hiashi held his hand up to silence her.

"I wasn't finished." Hiashi took in a deep breath before continuing. "He told me that he did not have the strength to defend Naruto when no one else would, but you did. Hinata, he also told me that you have been training hard. He respects you for that… and so do I." he said.

_My father... he is proud of me. He... respects me. Aw, man I am going to cry. Don't cry Hinata. He was just telling you how strong you were... _

"Thank y-y-y-you f-f-father," Hinata whispered fighting off tears. Naruto could feel Hinata's hand shaking.

Hiashi saw her reaction and nearly burst into tears himself. All of these years he had rejected his daughter. He never knew that it caused her so much pain. "It's alright Hinata. You don't have to be strong for me… go ahead and cry." He said. Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and let her have her moment.

Just then, tears came flooding down her face. They were not tears of pain or agony. They were simply tears of overwhelming happiness, pride, and relief. Hinata suddenly ran up to her father and embraced him. Hiashi was surprised, his eyes wide. Then he looked down at his daughter and gently patted her shoulder as she sobbed into his clothes.

Naruto smiled, just happy to see Hinata happy. Hiashi turned to Naruto. "I owe you thanks Naruto Uzamaki. You inspired Hinata. Neji tells me that she has always been watching you, and that she wanted to be like you… to never give up. You better make her happy, understand?" Hiashi asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, sir!" He responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were all walking through the shopping district chatting about Naruto and Hinata.

"It's about time!" Sakura announced.

"Defiantly," Ino agreed.

"They are so cute together!" Tenten added.

"We are?" someone asked smugly.

"Oh! Naruto!" Sakura gasped as she turned and spotted the familiar ninja. Hinata stood beside Naruto smiling and blushing. Suddenly someone came running up to them both.

A small child about five years old came dragging his mother along behind him. "Naruto Uzmai?" the child asked pronouncing Naruto's name wrong.

"Yeah! The one and only! Oh, and don't forget Hinata here." Naruto said pointing to Hinata.

"Umm… will you sign m-my notebook?" he boy asked shyly, displaying a small notebook.

"Do you mind this? I am so sorry to just run up on you like this. My son was there at your speech yesterday. He really admires you." The boy's mother said. Naruto was just awestruck. This woman wasn't afraid of him or avoiding him.

'I guess they really did understand my speech,' Naruto thought.

"No problem!" Naruto smiled. He knelt down to the kid and took the pen from his tiny hand. Once he signed the notebook, the child's face lit up.

"Thanks mister…oh, I mean future Hokage." He said grinning. The boy and his mother walked off down the street. Naruto just stood there with a huge grin.

"That was really sweet of you Naruto," Ino commented having watched the whole scene.

"The v-village really l-loves you." Hinata said smiling.

"I couldn't have done it without you Hinata. Your words really said what I wanted the village to realize…" Naruto replied.

Just then Shino and Kiba came up to everyone. They smiled at Hinata. "So… when are you going to train with us again?" Kiba asked. "Well… you don't have to. I mean since you are soooo in love with Naruto!" Kiba added jokingly making a kissy face.

Hinata immediately blushed. "Kiba!" Naruto snapped annoyed. Kiba just smirked.

"I'm just kidding Hinata. Hey, Naruto you can come train with us." Kiba offered. Naruto lit up.

"Of course!" Naruto nearly yelled eager to train as always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten decided to come to the training grounds with Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Naruto was quite shocked to see that everyone was training.

Hinata knew something was going on though. Not only were all of her fellow ninja here, but the sensei also.

"Ah! More youth have arrived!" Guy-sensei shouted, waving at everyone. Neji promptly rolled his eyes along with Tenten who stood next to him.

"W-why is everyone h-h-here?" Hinata asked.

"To congratulate you of course!" Lee said like it was completely obvious. Suddenly Hinata looked over to Naruto who was sniffing the air.

"Mmm… ramen…" he hummed. Hinata finally spotted the large table full of food behind everyone.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked snapping Naruto out of his ramen daze. "Everyone is really… glad that you made your speech. It was extremely brave of you, and you Hinata." Kakashi said. Hinata nodded in thanks.

"All right let's celebrate!" Lee shouted.

"Yes, Lee. Celebrate this great accomplishment of YOUTH!" Guy shouted throwing his hands in the air. Both Neji and Tenten sighed in annoyance.

Soon everyone was chatting, eating and enjoying themselves looking at Naruto and Hinata in a new light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everything was over and everyone left for home. Hinata and Naruto walked to the Hyuga complex. Hinata let Naruto in, and now they both sat on her bed smiling at each other.

The whole day had been great. Hinata was happy and Naruto was happy. Naruto looked straight into Hinata's pale eyes and marveled at her angelic features. Hinata stared back at Naruto's dazzling blue eyes. She reached over and stroked his whiskers.

They both thought about everything. That one mission was it. It was the turning point. Naruto had said that he loved Hinata unconsciously. They went on a date. Hinata said that she loved Naruto. They had been through battles together. Naruto had told Hinata about the Kyuubi. They kissed. They turned the whole village's view around about the Kyuubi. They showed their love for each other to everyone.

Hinata thought about how she had loved Naruto for so long from afar. She strived to be like him. She knew that he was something special. She had loved him all along, and that day at the mission, she knew that he had loved her all along.

"I love you, Hinata." Naruto whispered.

"I love you, Naruto." Hinata whispered back. "I have always loved you. I have loved you all along." She added smiling.

**How did I do? Good? Bad? Ok? Hope you all liked it. Thanks so much to all my readers. I really enjoy your comments. Please leave your thoughts in a review. **


	15. Announcement

**Please read! This is an important announcment. **

**Ok, I have read everyone's reviews and I have decided to write a sequel! I know a lot of you wanted me to keep going, so I am. Writing this fanfic is so fun, and I honestly don't want to stop. This fanfic basically ended the way I wanted it to. Hinata's last line in chapter 14 was the closing because it was basically the title (loved all along). Anyway I was thinking about putting in an epilogue, but now that I think about it a sequel would be cool. **

**What do you guys think? Epilogue or Sequel? Please send a review (or message me privately from my profile) with your thoughts. **

**Also if you have any ideas of what you would like to see in the sequel (if you choose sequel) please let me know. Thanks! **


End file.
